Ripple Of Cheating
by krisetchers
Summary: Mush receives a vision of a blimp accident, and manages to pull some people off before it actually occurs. But there's no cheating death, and the people who escaped get killed in the order they were meant to die. Can they stop the design?
1. Chapter 1: The Vision

**The sequel to Coming Foward has arrived! Unfortunately, I'm unable to upload the credirs intro video onto an accessable website. This would have been super, so I apologize to everyone for not being able to do it. I may be able to put the link later on, but not right now at this very second. But please, enjoy the first chapter of this story!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Vision_**

"Dad, I'll be fine," said Mush from inside his room, as he packed his bags ready. His father came into his room and helped him pack his luggage.

"Are you sure you can do this by yourself?" he asked. Mush was going to a Job Application Meeting in Glitzville and was to stay there for a week. The young toad tucked in his blimp boarding ticket into his pocket and carried the luggage outside.

"Make sure you'll be fine," said his father. "I want you to have an experience as great as possible." Mush put his luggage into his car, and hopped into his seat.

"I promise I will!" he said back. "I'll be with Frank anyway, so just don't worry. I know that he could always be a bit wierd at times, but he's the only person."

"Son, I'll miss you," his father called, as Mush waved back and drove off slowly. He had only recently gotten his driver's license, as he stumbled his way across the road. His father paused slightly, and went back into the house.

He arrived at the large Blimp Station half an hour later and saw Frank the hammer bro., standing at the door with a cigarette pipe in his mouth. Mush sighed, thinking that he had quit smoking last week.

"Frank, those are definitely not allowed on the blimp," said Mush. "If something catches fire, guess who'll be blamed?"

"Mush, the blimp will NEVER catch fire from my pipe," Frank said. "You see that girl over there?" He pointed to a formally-dressed girl toad who looked around 17, and she was writing in a sort of notebook. Mush saw the cover of the notebook, which said Water Recordings.

"You're not making any sense Frank," said Mush, checking the flight lists for their flight. "Our blimp is leaving in fifteen minutes , and---"

A noki bumped into him, as he turned around.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, and went the other direction.

"She looks so paranoid," said Frank. "She acts so stupid." A lakitu was yelling at a helpless service member, as a young birdo approached them.

"Hello is this flight ticket for 10: 27 leave?" she asked. Mush looked at the ticket.

"Yes, I believe," said Mush, handing the boarding ticket back to her. She smiled politely.

"Yes, it is wonderful! Thank you," she said as she walked away. Mush saw a train pass by on the railroad away from them, and wondered if Poshley Heights was a nice place to visit.

"Hey, umm, shouldn't we get onto the blimp now?" suggested Frank. Mush agreed and they both showed their boarding passes and went into the blimp. The blimp had open windows to look through, but no drinks or foods were allowed to be eaten on the trip. Their seats were all the way in the back.

"This stinks," groaned Frank as the sat down. "No complete windows, and we're standing right in front of the pilot's room, I mean this sucks horribly. Why the hell is the pilot's room all the way in the back of the blimp?"

Mush saw as the blimp started to fill up, and he saw the noki as she sat down somewhere near the front. She tried wiping her seat before sitting down, making Frank laugh out loud. The loud lakitu sat all the way in the front of the blimp, still yelling at another attendant for not having any drinks on board. He was causing quite an uproar as more people entered the blimp.

"Can someone just tell him to shut up?" Frank complained. Mush held his laugh when the lakitu fiercely grabbed the person by the neck, causing a commotion. The lakitu fought his way in staying in his seat, as a police koopa paratroopa wearing sunglasses warned him for behaving inappropriately.

The Asian Birdo sat next to the noki, scaring the noki a bit. The birdo looked over at Mush & Frank at the back and waved at them.

"What the heck is her problem?" grumbled Frank. "I knew foreign people were scary, trying to find a chance to harass and criticize you."

"I bet you're not xenophobic."

"Huh?" replied Frank.

Mush then saw a familiar person sit across from the obnoxious lakitu. He was an old, odd man named E. Gadd, who Mush had always heard about but never met. He sat closest to the door where the people entered.

The formally dressed toad made her way to the back of the blimp, as Frank nudged Mush with his elbow.

"Shoot, she's going to sit in the back. Get her away from us," he said, just as she approached them.

"Do you mind if I sit here in the back? I can't stand sitting next to the loud person in the front," she said, referring to the lakitu.

"Uh, we do have three seats in this row, so…" said Mush, but stopped when he saw Frank signaling for him to say no.

"So…umm, we don't mind if you take the extra seat," he said quickly, as she smiled and sat down. Frank got busy in smoking his pipe.

"Excuse me sir," said the police officer approaching them. "We don't allow sharp round objects, aerosol spray cans, toys with wheels, electric fans, sharp metal bars, pipes, or pipe cigarette in this blimp. You must exit the blimp momentarily and deposit your stuff in the Danger Luggage Depositary. Immediately," he added finally. Frank got up to exit the blimp, and did the finger to the police officer on his way out.

"So, are you going to Glitzville for the Job Application Meeting?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I guess," said Mush. "I need an official job as something unique, interesting." He saw that she was jotting down things in her notebook.

"I'm the leader of the M.K. Water Treatment Headquarters," she replied. "I need to confirm a date with our new storage containers, containing the right needs to balance out the requirements for safe water. My name is Jill Hillisherry, by the way."

"Mush Rumberg," said Mush. "Prince Mush to be exact, although I hate that title. I gave it up a while ago because---"

"It makes others feel as if you're too great, and others feel down as if you are better," she finished. Mush just stood there, not knowing what to say or do.

"Uh, well, good trip," he finished off. She smiled and started to scribble something off in her notebook, and tore off the whole page instead.

"You know that man in the front, that lakitu who always yells and demands as if he were the king himself?" she said. "He's a director who got his previous successful auditorium brought down, because there was a freak accident in one of his plays. A curtains puller got killed, and many audience members are blaming him for the cause, accidentally of course. He got mad for no reason, but now he's the director of the Sarasaland Theatre, you know, the large one with all those fancy curtains and flashing lights?"

"He's the director of that large theatre?" asked Mush in disbelief. "Those lights gave two people epilepsy in the past month, and I heard the director was sued for around 26,000 coins. I then heard he ended up cheating the families and received money instead."

"After that death a year ago," continued Jill. "His mood has becomemore angryfor some reason. He probably felt that it was partially his blunder in the death, or the fact that he's still freaked out from it. And see that man in the front? You probably know that he's E. Gadd, but he was known to illegally revive people around a year ago. There's a story behind that, but I don't actually remember it."

"You know so much about the people more than I do," said Mush, as the blimp flight attendant spoke through the speakers.

"We hope you enjoy our flight to Glitzville, and we will be leaving temporarily," it spoke. Mush felt that the person sounded too familiar, and he laughed.

"You know, laughing helps the body lose weight, and is studied to be quite healthy," she said, then started to write like crazy in her notebook. Mush looked at her in curiosity, and tried to read what she wrote in her book.

"It's all business stuff if you're curious," she said, when the speaker spoke once again.

"We are now about to depart the Blimp Station. Please put on your seatbelts, and the lavatory is open only when the sign comes up. Enjoy your flight." Mush noticed Frank wasn't sitting next to him.

"Wait!" called Mush, but stopped when he saw Frank enter the blimp, sat down, and put on his seatbelt. He was grinning, and slowly tapped his feet. He then took out the pipe from his back pocket.

"Frank, you will be suspended and sent to jail if they see you with that," warned Mush. Frank only shrugged and secretly held the pipe in his hand. Mush saw Jill turn to a drawing of Australia in her notebook, and only the ocean was colored red.

"Is that part of your business? A water connection to Australia?" asked Mush.

"No," admitted Jill. "I drew it for a future possibility for my new home, filled with all the amounts of marsupials I need for company, plus all the surrounding water to observe."

"Oh shit," whispered Frank, as he noticed his soda can had exploded at his feet, leaving a huge puddle of liquid on the ground. Mush and Jill chuckled as Frank tried to cover it up.

The blimp started to rise from the ground slowly, as they all got ready to leave. Mush could see the noki was trying to look around the place for more privacy and safety. The officer koopa paratroopa went to the front of the blimp.

They suddenly noticed that the blimp was actually going towards the other way, so Mush, Frank, and Jill were actually at the front of the blimp, and the lakitu and E. Gadd were actually sitting in the back, making the blimp driver facing the correct way. The problem was that all the seats were turned the other way towards the wrong direction, so people had to turn their backs to look towards the front, and look out of the windows next to them. Mush, Frank, and Jill only had half windows, and were not able to see the correct way at all.

"What the hell, the blimp is going the other way!" whispered Frank. "I hate this crap, we're traveling backwards. Why did they even set up the seats like this?"

"I have no clue," said Mush, and he got out of his seat for a moment to look backwards out the window. He saw from a distance away the Poshley Heights train, emitting smoke into the air. It stopped at a station.

The driver of the blimp pulled the lever to release the flame level for the blimp, but there was a pipe leakage within the dilemma, caused by high pressure of the wind. The pressure had hit into the fire emitter and the back of the blimp and caused a problem that would affect their lives.

Jill was the first to notice something wrong. "We're descending," she said, her eyebrows furrowing as if there was a problem. There was a sudden bump as the whole thing shook violently. Everyone shifted in their seats nervously.

And then it happened. The whole back of the gondola, the cart where all the passengers were in, tore open in a split second, and the wires holding the back of the gondola suddenly snapped from pressure, making the gondola hang from a 45 degree angle.

"Oh shit!" yelled Frank, as he quickly grabbed onto his chair. Jill gasped in shock, as many passengers fell out of the blimp. E. Gadd had fallen out right away and the lakitu director tried grabbing on to the end of the torn off edge forhis life, until he let go, screaming until he hit the ground below.

"Hang on!" Mush yelled, as many screams filled the air. Many passengers kept on letting go and fell out through the open section. Frank fell but managed to grab onto another chair near the noki.

His smoke pipe fell into the officer who was all the way at the dangerous end, and there was a gas leakage coming from the ceiling. The people hanging on board witnessed the officer blow into pieces inthe explosion, causing a fire at the end of the torn section. The fire was spreading through the gondola, as the people left on board were grabbing onto the chairs.

"Oh my gosh!" screamed Jill, as the gondola suddenly dropped to a 90 degree angle, straight down. Screams filled the air, as the three of them fell from the sudden drop. Mush got caught onto a chair right above the fire. He saw the Japanese birdo scream and fall through the fire, then outside of the blimp. They were hanging for their life.

"Fucking god! Oh my fucking god!" shouted Frank at the top of his voice. His fingers were slipping from the headrest of a chair, as he tried to monkey bar his way around.

"Hold on!" shouted Mush. "Hold on!"

"Mush, I can't!" yelled Frank over a sudden sound. The door of the driver's room suddenly swung open, and the driver fell towards the bottom, banging into chairs until he disappeared in the fire, and fell out of the blimp.

"Help me!" screamed the paranoid noki in terror. She fell from above, but Mush caught her at the last second. A sudden jolt came when the blimp balloon started to smoke, and Mush let go. The noki cried in fear as she fell through the fire and out of the blimp to the ground hundreds of feet below them.

"Ahhhhhhh!" shouted Frank, as he let go and fell down to the ground. He caught half of his body in the open window as he fell, and was split in half as blood sprayed all over the other windows. His two body halves disappeared outside, as Jill and Mush kept on grabbing on to their seats in fear.

"Frank!" cried Mush in horror. "Frank!"

"I can't grab on forever like this!" cried Jill, and she let go and fell out. The fire had gone away, and Mush saw the terrified look on Jill's face as she fell hundreds of feet below through the back of the blimp.

He was the only one left in the vertical gondola. His fingers slipped away from the headrest of a chair, and he plummeted to the earth. As he looked up from falling, he saw the blimp explode into a fiery flame, and he looked the other way and saw the ground, a few feet away from him. He yelled in doom.

"We are now about to depart the Blimp Station. Please put on your seatbelts, and the lavatory is open only when the sign comes up. Enjoy your flight." The loudspeaker turned off.

Mush jumped slightly from his chair, and saw Jill writing in her notebook. He gasped as Frank sat down in his chair, and then took the pipe out from his back pocket. The whole thing seemed like a flash to him. "_Was it a dream?"_ he asked himself.

"Fr…Frank!" Mush shouted in shock. "I…the blimp," he stuttered. Frank only shrugged, as Mush grabbed the notebook from Jill.

"Hey!" she said, as Mush flipped through the pages. Jill tried to grab it from him, but his eyes widened when he saw a picture of Australia.

"Oh no," gasped Mush, and then lifted Frank's foot. There was the exploded soda can in the puddle of soda.

"Oh shit," Frank groaned, seeing the spill. But Mush got up to his feet, making Jill and Frank curious of his terrified look. He looked and saw everyone, all safe.

The blimp is going to explode!" he shouted to everyone. Everyone turned to look at him suddenly and confused. Frank held is laughing, as Jill looked at him strangely.

"I saw the blimp explode! We're all going to die!" he shouted. There was a confused murmur within the people, as the lakitu stood up.

"You know, just shut the fuck up, you worthless piece of attention!" He ran over to him, but got tripped by the noki who was sticking her feet out. E. Gadd stood up, not knowing what to do.

"Sir, if we ask you to stay in your seat---"said the koopa paratroopa officer, but the lakitu ran towards Mush, but was hit back by Frank with a punch. The lakitu hit him back, and more security members had entered the blimp.

"Mush, what happened?" asked Jill, scared at Mush's outburst.

"We have to get off!" he shouted once more. "Now!" The police officer grabbed Mush and brought him his way out, as Frank and the Lakitu were fighting as they were brought out. The noki, who was standing nervously in the way, was carried out in the commotion. E. Gadd moved out of the blimp so the others could pass through him.

"Get off the blimp!" shouted Mush, trying to stay on board, but the police carried him out before he could stop them.

The Japanese birdo decided to get up because she thought the command was to leave the blimp, and Jill immediately stood up and exited the blimp along with the others.

The ones who got off the blimp were brought to a seperate section of the blimp station, and they were all seated down. Mush couldn't help but speak out.

"I saw the whole cart thing unhook from the blimp, and we all fell out!" Mush shouted . "We started to fall out and later on, the whole thing explodes!" Frank raised his eyebrow in disbelief, as E. Gadd looked at him in slight terror. The noki just stared at the blimp out the large glass window, her eyes watching the blimp lift into the air.

"Mush!" said Jill, as she entered the door passage connected to the blimp. The Japanese birdo was too confused to say anything.

"Hey, I get pulled out just because this guy is causing the problem?" demanded the lakitu. "This is full of crap!"

"You know, fuck you!" Frank said back.

"Me? Your idiotic friend just pulled us off the blimp, and we're missing our trip to Glitzville!" he yelled back. "Fuck him to hell!"

"No unacceptable talking in this place," commanded the officer. "As by me, Officer Parakarry, you were all pulled off in the violation of outbursts and law breaking, except for a few of you."

"Excuse me, why we come off? The blimp is leave already," asked the confused birdo. "I am supposed in that certain flight."

"You know what, I'm filing a report against this!" shouted the lakitu. "Against all of you!"

"But I didn't do anything!" cried the noki in terror.

"I said to quiet down!" commanded Officer Parakarry.

"What do we do now?" questioned Jill.

"Shut up!" yelled the lakitu. "You'll remember the name Lakister Arrêter Devoursé once you're sued for 40,000 coins!"

"Shut up, you stupid play director! You suck at your job!" yelled Frank. Frank lunged at Lakister, as police officers had to break their fight. Jill just stood there, looking at the blimp.

"I said to keep it quiet!" shouted Officer Parakarry once more, but they all heard the noki gasp in horror. They turned to see the window, and saw the blimp in a fiery blaze in the air. It started to descend rapidly.

"Shit," gasped Frank, and he looked at Mush with a terrified look. The noki screamed and hid behind a chair, as E. Gadd looked at the blaze in horror. The Japanese birdo was too frightened and confusedon what was happening, as alarms suddenly rang around the entire place. Police cars appeared outside, and ambulances rushed to the scene.

"Oh my gosh," whispered Jill, and then looked at Mush. Everyone was looking at Mush with shocked expressions on their faces, as Officer Parakarry talked into his walkie-talkie.

"Authorities now, there has been a blimp explosion while aerial, all meet at destination four," he commanded, and ran out of the blimp station into his car. The others stared at him, as Mush just stood there, speechless, looking at the blazing blimp in the sky.

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry for not being able to put up the video. Anyway, please don't forget to review! Make me happy for a new start everyone, and I'll update soon. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Peach's Journal

**This is the second chapter, and please enjoy this one. Enjoy!****_

* * *

_**

****

**_Chapter 2: Peach's Journal_**

Everyone was brought to the police station that day, all in a small room around a table. Everyone was still looking at Mush for different reasons.

"Dude," whispered Frank. "The reason we're staring at you is because you scared the shit out of all of us." Just then Officer, Parakarry walked in.

"Uh, we have further dreadful news," he started. "When the blimp was still burning in the air, there was a train crash with the Poshley Heights Train. The whole train crashed in an explosive wreck, but the front part of the train, the very front, managed to go much farther from the wreck, but derailed and crashed. Then the blimp suddenly collapsed from the air, and no survivors were found in both the train and blimp accident."

"But why are we here?" asked Frank. "All we did was get off, because someone thought the blimp would explode."

"Yes, that's true," said Parakarry. "But, the other officers and detectives are suspicious about it and whether not only he was associated with the disaster or disasters, with the explosions."

"Are you saying that Mush caused this?" asked Jill. "That's almost impossible if you ask me."

"It wasn't the explosion that killed them," Mush said. "The whole gondola cart unhooked from the left, and the whole side was torn off! People fell!"

"I think this is a big time waster," said Lakister, getting up from his seat. "Why should I be here? I have no fucking business in here!"

"It's according to the Mushroom Kingdom Judge and authorities," Officer Parakerry stated. "That you cannot leave without discussing/interviewing and/or without my consent."

"Sir, what is happening?" asked the birdo. Parakarry sighed, and tried to explain as best as he could to her. Meanwhile, E. Gadd got the chance to talk to Mush.

"What did you see?" he asked. Mush just stood there, looking at the floor when he finally spoke.

"It seemed, so real," he said. "It was real, and I was there seeing everyone fall from the open gondola, and, and, everyone was dying before my eyes."

"I see," said E. Gadd quietly. He tapped his fingers in a strange motion, and sat quiet. Officer Parakarry was talking on his walkie-talkie for a minute, and then he put it down.

"The jury says you may all go," he said. "For now."

"You mean, like go? Like leave?" asked the noki.

"Yes Miss Sophie Scatebord, you may all leave this room."

"Will it be as if nothing happened, or---"

"The jury will record all of your names in a record file, along with newspaper headlines with these accidents as a main topic, etcetera, and etcetera." He opened the door, as they all went out slowly. Mush was the last to exit the room, and turned to face Officer Parakarry.

"You can't just ignore the fact that I had a forewarning of this," he said, and left the room. Officer Parrakerry just stood there, still holding the door open. He went out and closed the door.

"Mush, what the hell just happened?" asked Frank, still bewildered. "Tell me, repeat it from the start." He nudged Mush until he spoke.

"You won't believe this, but I actually saw the gondola break," said Mush. "Then the whole back ripped off, and the whole gondola was hanging down in the air from the huge blimp. I saw you die! I saved you!"

"Whoa, whoa, stop it," said Frank in disbelief. "You saw this happen, but it never happened yet?"

"Exactly!" said Mush. "You were split in half by the window when you fell! I saw it! It was so crazy, and then I was back to the actual place, where everyone else was."

"And then?"

"I remembered there was an exploded soda can beneath your feet, and I saw it! I knew it was too true to be a coincidence. And then later on…"

"The blimp exploded, and you were shocked in disbelief yourself."

"Yes! I know this sounds strange, but I actually saw into the future!" exclaimed Mush.

"Guess what I think of it?"

"What?"

"Bullshit!" exclaimed Frank. "Not true!"

"You…don't believe me?" Mush asked.

"Absolutely not. That story was just plain bullshit," said Frank. "I believed it until you spoke."

"Was it like a dream?" said Jill from behind them, and they realized she was listening to their conversation.

"People are known to have leading dreams to reality, known by a signal that develops to the expectations," she said. "I believe the story."

"I think it's still bullshit," said Frank.

"Hey, there's the funeral next week, dedicating to the victims of the train and blimp accidents. I was eavesdropping on the deputy's conversation," Jill said. "We're all supposed to go."

Suddenly his father drove into the police station parking lot in his color jeep. He came out and saw the three of them.

"Mush," he said, and ran over to him. He hugged him tightly, as Frank and Jill just stood there, waiting for what to say.

"Do you need a ride also Frank?" Mush's father said finally.

"No, uh, my parents are coming here to pick me up. I'll be fine, thank you Mr. Rumberg," said Frank.

"Mush, I was so worried," said his father to him as they entered the jeep. "I know about the blimp incident and the explosion, and now I'm over relieved. I…do you think we should talk about this at the house?"

"I think it would be the best," said Mush. As they were leaving, Jill waved goodbye in a way of signaling, but Mush didn't have the chance to wave back. As they were backing up, a news van drove in.

"Excuse me, we would like to interview your son!" shouted the reporter in the news van. "Nosy people," mumbled Mush's father, as he quickly drove away.

An hour later at home, Mush turned on the TV, only to see news about the blimp and train accident. It then showed a picture of him and the others around police investigators, as firefighters tried to fight the flames of the blimp.

"Yes, I know," said Mush's father. "They reported that you were the one who saved yourself and the others from the blimp. They said you had a sort of dream, predicting it would happen."

Mush just nodded, as he sat down on the couch wearily. A sudden knock was on the door as Mush's father went to open it.

"Is Mr. Mush Rumberg here?" asked a reporter with a camera, along with about twelve other people behind him, holding microphones and lights.

"Is it really important? Come on, he just came back," objected his father. The news reporters ignored him, and asked for Mush to be brought back to the blimp station.

"Are you kidding me? We were just there, and it takes over an hour to get there. Get out of this house now, and stop barging in like a bunch of desperate people, just to interview someone depressed and full of strain," and he scooted all the people out, who disappointedly went back outside.

"Dad, I'm not really depressed," said Mush. "Nor am I in strain."

"Please, just tell me everything that had happened to you on the blimp. How did you see the blimp accident before it actually happened? What did you see?" asked Mush's father, gently yet firm.

Mush told him everything, from when they arrived at the station. He then described the soda bottle exploding under Frank's feet, and his new friend, Jill, the only one who actually believed him besides his father.

"I remember falling from the blimp, and plummeting to the ground. I then woke up, and everything was in the same place which I remembered," explained Mush. He explained all the other details, as Mush looked up to look at his father. He was looking at the ground, and Mush could tell something was going through his mind, something that Mush himself should know. But his father just looked up at him.

"Mush, take a rest. You must be exhausted," his father said. "I'll fix you food if you want."

"It's okay dad," Mush replied, as he made his way upstairs. He then stopped.

"Dad, do you believe my story?" he asked, as his father looked at him.

"Mush, I believe your story the way I believe in you," he said. Mush went to his room, exhausted.

A week later was the funeral. Mush noticed that almost everyone was there, as he saw Jill standing in the front. Frank was beside his parents, and there was a crowd of nearly a thousand people. There were gravestones lined in a row near a pond, as people wept and cried. Lakister was mumbling something about missing his play meeting in Sarasaland.

The preacher made a boring speech about the precious lives lost in the two accidents, and that it was planned to be. Then the funeral speech was over, and people went up to the gravestones and put down flowers. Frank approached Mush.

"Gee, if it weren't for you," said Frank. "My family would have been devastated. Last week when I returned home by bus, my whole family was in tears. You know, hugging, all that stuff. They made me a cake. That's how happy they were when they heard I got off."

The Japanese birdo approached him, and gave him a hug happily.

"I learn story from translator. I know, you say we had to get off. Then you save me, thank you," she said. "What is name again?"

"Mush Rumberg."

"My name is Catherine Tamago," she said joyfully. She went to the pond with her sister, as Frank's parents called him to leave.

"Well, gotta go now," said Frank. "See ya later." He walked towards the car.

"Mush," said a voice behind him, as he turned around and saw it was Jill. She was just staring at him, andhe blushed slightly.

"E. Gadd asked me where you were. Plus, here's my number," she said, handing him a business card.

"Thanks," said Mush. "Where's E. Gadd?"

"He's over there," said Jill. "I don't know, he looks a bit depressed. Just don't talk to him in a demanding or awful way. Not that you would I guess." Mush walked towards E. Gadd, who was sitting against a tree.

"Mr. Gadd?" said Mush. E. Gadd looked up, and held up a scarlet book with a magnetic lock. Mush couldn't see the cover, but he could see it was a type of journal or diary.

"Take it," said E. Gadd, as Mush took the book hesitantly from him. "I believe you will need it. Please don't lose it." He got up and sighed, then walked towards his parked Skolar Car.

"E. Gadd, what is this?" Mush tried to ask, but found that it was useless to ask as E. Gadd walked farther to his car. Mush looked at the cover of the book, which was written with a marker.

Recording Journal For The Dolansa Infinite T

Mush looked at bottom of the journal, and saw the name.

Peach Toadstool

* * *

**Please review! The deaths start to begin in the next chapter.**

**Oh, I forgot the disclaimer.**

**"I only own a few people in this story, such as Jill, Frank, Lakister, Sophie, Catherine, etc."**

**I'm going to Las Vegas on 4/10/06. If I get at least three more reviews before that date, I will put up the next chapter on 4/9/06. Don't forget to review please! The next chapter is waiting.**

**PS.. Does anyone else expierience the "no-space" error when you upload the stories?**


	3. Chapter 3: Aspirin Suicide

**Wow, third chapter already! Anyway, this story is based on a theme of a certain movie, and you could probably tell which one. First death in this chapter, but the other deaths after this one are more violent.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3:Aspirin Suicide_**

That night, E. Gadd was in his basement of his laboratory, testing a certain chemical reaction. He couldn't concentrate, as he wearily dropped his test tube on the floor, shattering it into pieces.

"I did not kill them, I didn't kill them," he said out loud. With a sigh, he went over to a part of the basement and lifted a secret latch in the wall. He pulled out a machine, the illegal machine he had used to revive his friends a year ago, who were all dead, as it seemed.

"Dolansa, you cannot stay in this place any longer. You bring me misery," said E. Gadd, who burst into tears. He got a sledge hammer from a table and whacked it to bits, leaving pieces of metal on the floor partially sparking. He threw the hammer down and gathered all the wires, which he then threw away. He sighed, and went into the basement bathroom. It was a rusty bathroom E. Gadd only used on certain occasions. The sink was too dry, and a bar of soap, full of dust, was sitting on the counter. There were aerosol cans all over the counter, along with a huge carton of bleach, which E. Gadd uncapped and poured some into the dry tub.

He got a cup from his table outside and filled his cup with water from the sink. As he put down his cup on the counter and opened the door, the bathroom counter opened from a gust of wind. An open bottle of aspirin tablets fell over, and all the tablets emptied out into his cup of water. He was oblivious, as he walked out of the bathroom to clean up the glass mess outside. All the tablets dissolved into the water before E. Gadd finally entered the bathroom.

"Calm down, Elvin," he said to himself, as he drank the whole cup of water in one sip. He just stood there, when he finally decided to take an aspirin pill, but found the bottle empty.

E. Gaddthrew the empty bottle into the garbage and went out to finish more of his lab work. While looking at the test tubes, he saw a reflection of a shadow. Startled, he turned around.

"Who is that?" he said out loud. There was nobody in the basement except for him.

After a few minutes, he started to feel strange and weaker. There was a bitter taste in his mouth, as he went to the bathroom to rinse it out. He picked up the big container of bleach and was going to bring it out of the bathroom for a lab idea, but felt dizzy and accidentally poured half of it into the sink, making the sink slippery in the inside.

His mind was starting to get blurry, and he grabbed the dry bar of soap and washed it under the water, making it smooth.

And then death took its action. When he dizzily placed the bar of soap next to the sink faucet, it slipped into the sink. Like a slippery pipeline, the soap slid and flew right into his throat.

He gasped, making the soap go deeper into his throat. He fell back against the wall, and accidentally swiped all the aerosol cans and the container of bleach onto the floor. The whole floor was covered with bleach, as he stumbled backwards.

E. Gadd was starting to lose his balance, as he tried to struggle for air. He knocked down a vase, shattering glass all over the floor. He started to gurgle, as he coughed up blood. His mouth was starting to foam and he stumbled into the mirror, cracking it in half.

He slipped on the bleach and turned around, as he saw a jumbo air spray can of Dust-Off on the floor. With his mouth open, the straw of the can went into his mouth, as his teeth pressed against the sprayer. All he could do was wave his arms and feet frantically in the air, as all the spray emptied into his mouth. E. Gadd's last thoughts were that his inventions were going to last no more, as he lay dead on the ground.

A few minutes later, the can rolled away from under his mouth. A few napkins fell into the sink covering the drain, and the water turned on as water overflowed over the whole sink, making the counter and floor full of water. Then the napkins finally dissolved, and the faucet turned off. All the bleach in the sink was washed away, and all the water drained out into the small drain on the side of the floor, making no water visible in the scene. All the objects were moved around from the flowing water, making it impossible to know what had happened. It looked just like a suicide scene.

Mush was in his own basement, doing his laundry. He got a bar of soap and started to scrub dirt off the top of the washing machine. Suddenly, ashes fell from the ceiling.

"Ugh, what the? ---" he said, trying to wipe the ashes off with his hands But he stared at the part where he rubbed soap. The ashes were sticking to his soap rubbings, which spelled two letters.

EG

He looked at it with a blank expression, and then looked at it more. Could it really be? He thought of what it could mean, thinking he was crazy.

"E. Gadd," he whispered. He picked up his phone and dialed E. Gadd's number. It was a message. He then called Jill, who was busy working on a water treatment experiment.

"Hey, Jill, it's me. Can you please do a small favor?" asked Mush, who kept on thinking he was out of his mind.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Uh, I know that E. Gadd's laboratory is right near your house. Can you just drop by to see if he's okay?" he asked

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I just think that something bad will happen to him. Please, just go."

"Why don't you just call him?" suggested Jill.

"I did."

"I'm too busy right now," she said back. "I'll do it later.

"No, right now," insisted Mush. He told him about the ashes on the soap spelling E. Gadd's initials.

There was a pause, and Mush thought Jill had already hung up. But she didn't.

"Strange, odd," she said finally. "I'll go check."

"Really? Thanks Jill, but do I quickly."

"Sure," she replied, and hung up. She was about to get up from her chair, but a can of dust-off fell and started to spray against a glass panel. Jill looked in surprise as she saw something spell out through the markings.

EG

She and then ran out of her laboratory as fast as she could. Moments later, she arrived at his laboratory, broke in, and looked around. She saw the basement door opened, and decided to check in there.

The basement was full of test tubes, and she could see a machine in the corner that was recently destroyed by a hammer. She looked into the bathroom and gasped.

"Professor E. Gadd!" she exclaimed, seeing him lying on the floor with different aerosol cans all around him, plus an empty bottle of bleach. She turned him over, and saw that his mouth was all white, and his face was blue. She pushed against him in an emergency way, and the bar of soap flew out of his throat.

"No," she cried. "No!"

Mush was brought to the laboratory by Jill, along with the police, firefighters, detectives, and news reporters. Mush just stood away from them, looking at the giant scene. Jill followed Mush to his house, too afraid to stay in her place which was right next to E. Gadd's laboratory. They turned on their TV and saw a special news report.

"Professor Elvin Gadd, age 56, had unfortunately committed suicide tonight; just two hours ago in his laboratory basement bathroom when a woman named Jill Hillsherry arrived and found him dead. Investigators have been researching, and believe that he had drunk all the aspirin tablets in a small medicine capsule, and then decided to shove a bar of soap up his throat. His last attempt was to spraya largecan of dust-off into his mouth, until he died from choking. His cause of suicide was unknown, but people say he had been depressed lately. Investigation will go further on, as we get more news on this dreadful report. "

"I can't believe he would commit suicide," said Mush, still shocked. "I saw the sign of EG, and you saw it too. It just doesn't make sense."

"First of all, those signs seemed supernatural," pointed out Jill. "But why would they want to tell us that E. Gadd was going to commit suicide? Were we supposed to save him?" She picked up her luggage and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Mush.

"I need to go back to the laboratory," she said. "I need to think of something. I'll drop by to see you tomorrow." She headed out the door. Mush sighed, and then went upstairs.

The next day, Mush woke up with the alarm of his phone. Jill was calling.

"Uh, hello Jill?" said Mush, yawning.

"Come quickly."

"So suddenly? What's wrong?"

"I think I discovered something related to E. Gadd. Just get ready. I'm right outside your house in my car."

"Jill, I hope this is important," finished Mush, hanging up. He looked outside his window and saw Jill, waiting outside of her car and writing in her notebook. Always into science and business, but still charming, thought Mush. He got ready and quickly went outside.

"Bring the scarlet journal E. Gadd gave you yesterday at the funeral," said Jill, still not looking up from her writing.

"Why? I---"

"Just bring it," she insisted. Mush slowly went back into his house to get the journal. As he picked it up from his table, he decided to look inside the journal. He opened it up, but gasped and closed the book immediately. The journal had photographs.

"Mush, we need to hurry," insisted Jill when he saw him coming out of the house. "I discovered something."

"Let's go," said Mush, as they drove off to her water laboratory.

* * *

**I am going to Las Vegas on Monday, so I may not update soon. Please review! Thanks everyone, the next chapter will arrive.**

**Bonus**

**If you solve this puzzle by sending a message to me, I'll tell you a death later on! Don't tell me the answer in your review, only in a message sent to me.**

**Anagram this word: VERPWEINIG**


	4. Chapter 4: It Happened Before

**Enjoy this chapter! I'm typing this at 4: 00 a.m. **

**Going to Las Vegas today! **

Note: this chapter has no deaths.

* * *

**_Chapter 4: It Happened Before_**

As they entered the Water Department Headquarters, Mush couldn't help but look around in amazement. Workers nodded at them as they passed by, with transparent pipes and tanks all around full of rushing water. There was a certain room full of walruses in numerous tubs, which Mush stared at in confusion.

"That room is to test the perspiration of walruses in different environments," explained Jill. "But ignore that. Follow me." She led him to a staircase leading down to a huge room. There was an aquarium full of algae on one side of the large room, as Jill led him further to the other side of the room, to a place with storage tanks with different labels.

"This is where all the water from all the homes deposits," she explained. "We have certain flips for different homes." She pushed a remote, and the whole section of the wall slowly flipped horizontally, and revealed another set of tanks.

"Now displaying Mr. Admiral Bobbery's H2O home storage tanks," announced the speaker above it. Jill's face suddenly changed.

"I remember," she said sadly. "There was an incident a while ago, where Admiral Bobbery was being rushed by my phone calls because his water bills were overdue. He was rushing too much, and fell down the stairs. The news people said he crashed into a cabinet, which had his razor on top of it. It cut through his eye, and I believe it was my fault he had died.

Mush suddenly looked up. "Razor cut into his eye?" he asked.

"I know, it sounds dreadful," she said.

"No, that's not the reason," said Mush. He decided to open the notebook he was holding, and skipped a few pages to the first photograph. There was a picture of Admiral Bobbery on the ground, with a sunk right beneath his eye.

"Oh my," gasped Jill. "Wait, we need to start from the beginning. What on earth is this book?"

"I don't know, but it belongs to Peach Toadstool," he said. There were sections in the book with numerous names on them. They started looking at the section called Bobbery,

"This is all about Bobbery's death," whispered Jill in confusion. "Look, there's a section called signs. It says that I was referred to the poetry song "Jack and Jill", and the song playing on his radio was "Tumbling Down?" What is this?"

Mush flipped to the front page, which had an intro section.

**Dear Journal, or somebody reading this,**

**This book is a record of all the incidents, deaths, and confusion still left in me from all the deaths. If you are reading this, you may want to put this away. It shows some disturbing pictures of my friends, whom have been victim to death, and the extra info I have known so far about their odd fates.**

**The Dolansa Infinite T was created by Professor Elvin Gadd, a machine to revive my friends who were killed by the killer, Koops, in Rogueport. You will know about this from my other journal. What I believe is that it disrupted the designs of death, possible angering death. My friends started to die in the order of the following photograph.**

Mush and Jill looked at the photograph for a moment showing the ten people next to each other, and continued reading.

**Death wanted to claim them all, from the order that is described in my notebook. They were already on the list, and reviving and escaping from death is not possible. People can intervene death, and the person who had dodged death would be skipped. But death always comes back to you, no matter what. There are different sections in this journal of mine, and the first section, after this page, is Deaths.**

Mush and Jill looked at each other.

"Death? Is that what killed E. Gadd?" asked Mush. "I think we should throw away the photographs. Bobbery's picture was pretty graphic, and I believe the others are more graphic than his."

"I believe you're right," agreed Jill, and they both closed their eyes and flipped through the pages, feeling for the pictures and tearing them out. Once they pulled all the pictures out and put them in a small bag container, they flipped back to Bobbery's death section.

"Hey look," pointed out Jill. "Peach wrote about a person calling him named Jill! That's me, and she says that I was the part of causing the death."

They flipped to a section, Yoshi, and read it.

"That's such a horrible death," said Mush. "Signs: a scroll depicting a cooking pond, and Daisy had ordered sake sushi, which is salmon. This is freaking me out a bit." He turned the page and sighed. The section was Jolene.

"Mush, is something wrong?" Jill asked, looking at the saddened face of Mush. Mush just looked at the page, as they both read it.

"She's was my sister," said Mush. "Now I know exaclty what had happened to my sister, after all these days of not knowing But I knew she had died." There was an awkward silenece, until Jill spoke out.

"In this section," said Mush. "It tells that Mario intervened, and was moved to the end

"Look over here," said Jill. "It says that Jolene's brother, you, was calling her on her cell phone. The phone vibrated into the fire in a bathroom, causing an explosion which surprised your sister and she jumped into the…paper cutter behind her."

Mush looked up. "Does that mean I was the one who killed her?" he said guiltily. "I didn't mean to. I never knew it would happen."

"It wasn't your fault, death used you in a way to kill her, which seems awful," said Jill comfortingly. "After reading about these three deaths, I now know something." She flipped the switch for the wall, and it turned to show the numerous water tanks for E. Gadd's laboratory.

"Now displaying Professor Elvin Gadd's labratory H2O storage tanks," the machine spoke. Jill went to a storage tank labeled "Basement Bathroom" and opened the container, revealing a huge amount of water along with a certain liquid.

"See this tank?" said Jill. "This is all the water that had come from the basement bathroom of E. Gad''s laboratory, just last night. Look at how much water is in it. At the scene of E. Gadd's death in the basement bathroom, there was hardly any water at all."

"That's odd," agreed Mush, looking at the water. "But what does that mean, and what is that stuff mixed with the water?"

"Bleach," pointed out Jill. "I have a feeling that E. Gadd didn't commit suicide. It was an accident."

"Accident?" asked Mush. "Do you mean that he didn't commit suicide?"

"Let's move on," insisted Jill.

They skimmed through the book slowly. They read about Pennington's awful death, and how Lakister the director was mentioned. They then read about Ms. Mows' death, including a small noki which had hit her with a shopping cart, which had caused her death.

"That has to be Sophie, the scared noki who survived the blimp explosion with us," noticed Mush. "We were the ones who caused the deaths. It isn't a coincidence."

"Let's read on," Jill said. They read on about Mario's death, and then all the interventions that occurred. They learned about Koops and his evilness, and the following deaths afterwards, including Luigi and Koops. They then read about the part of the magazine scrap, which was taped into the journal. It said, "**3 live long, there way to a new destiny, as they escaped their fates forever…"**

"Look at this section, Signs," said Mush.

**Signs**

**There are signs that appear related to the deaths and before the deaths occur, some of which are difficult to see, and some of which are obvious and clear. Seeing the signs will help you intervene a death of another, and skip the fate. Signs such as what people say, or different shadows, or things suddenly moving, etc. Watch out for them, as they can appear to anybody.**

"I saw the sign, where the bleach and ashes spelled his initials. The initials and the bleach were signs about his death," realized Mush.

"At my laboratory," said Jill, "A can of dust-off fell and sprayed his initials against a panel of glass. The dust-off, according to the police, was found sprayed all over inside his mouth. Other signs." They flipped the page, to another section.

**Intervening**

**Intervening is to prevent a death designed for someone. They could be seen by specific signs, or just at the last second of saving. The person is able to intervene their own death. If you are intervened, you are only moved to the end of the list. However, there are times where it seems like you have intervened, but you did not. You can only intervene when you are next to die on the list. Intervening someone's death may not be the best choice, for the person's later death can be more violent and at the wrong occasion. But intervening seems like the only choice to make, so look at signs.**

Mush and Jill flipped the page.

**At The End**

**What I believe is that the last three may live. After Koops had died, the magazine scrap flew towards us, saying 3 lives will forever live and escaped their fates. It has been three months now, and I believe I am correct. But now I still feel it's not over. Death wants to kill more, and give people premonitions. Premonitions are visions of things that are soon to happen. The next set of survivors, according to the signs I later on saw, will have someone have a premonition of an accident with an air-device. S/He would manage to pull people off, and the air-device would have the accident.**

"That's you Mush," said Jill in wonder. "You pulled us from the blimp, and saved us."

**But it would be worse, and the people would become in my predicament. They would start to die in a certain order in freak accidents and gruesome ways that are mostly unthinkable. So, if you happen to be the guy/girl who warned the people off the air-device, you have to watch out for things and save the others. Only three can live.**

"Gosh, this stinks," sighed Mush. "Could this really be true?" He turned the other pages, only to find a small diary of the days following. The end of the journal was on the day a year later, and the final diary entry was written on a loose-leaf paper.

**March 28**

**Another new day, and something is bothering me. As I was about to go to sleep last night, I saw a shadow. A miniature shadow of a train suddenly moved across my ceiling. Being too tired, I didn't know if it really was what I saw. Just this morning, I thought my clock said 6: 66. Are these signs? I'm going on a train ride to Poshley Heights at around 9 o'clock, and the shadow of the train may be something. I just hope DK and Daisy are doing fine, wherever they are. And once again, a new and fresh day of cheating death.**

**Peach Toadstool**

"Oh my gosh," whispered Jill, and she pulled out a newspaper she received that morning. It showed a picture of the front section of the train, derailed and over a quarter of a mile from the train explosions. It was near the place where the burning blimp landed.

"It's too long to read," explained Jill. "So I'll summarize it. The front section of the train, which got disconnected from the rest of the train, had Peach, DK, and Daisy in it. And then DK had been found run over a distance before, and Daisy's body had been found smashed against a rock after DK, and it is said that Peach survived when the lone section finally derailed. But she was too weak to move quickly, and the burning blimp landed on her. This means that she was wrong about three people surviving. You can't cheat it, and you would die no matter what."

They both just stood there, a bit dazed from all the reading. Mush finally spoke.

"You want to go to the Pizza Palace?" asked Mush. "Frank just got a new job there." They both agreed and started to walk there, still thinking about the journal. Death was approaching its next victim soon.

* * *

**When I return, I hope I see reviews! Thanks, please review everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5: Manhole Hitter

**The next death arrives in this chapter! By the way, for those who don't know, this story is based on the movie Final Destination. Enjoy this bloody death!**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Manhole Hitter_**

As they were about to approach the pizza palace, Jill noticed a manhole cover on the ground which said "PIZZA" on it, and using a small wrench in her pocket, she pried it open.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Mush, as she looked at the other side of the cover. She dusted off the side of it, and placed it on the ground.

"I need to know the cause of wearing out metals, and this is the best way to do it," she replied. Without hesitation, she started to climb down the ladder into the sewer. Mush just stared in surprise, and then decided to wait for her to come back.

A screeching caw from behind made Mush turn around suddenly, and he saw a raven fly into his face, its claws digging into his face as it cawed once more. It settled on top of the manhole cover, and pecked at it in a rhythmic motion.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, and tried to kick the raven away. It flew away in the other direction. Just then, Jill climbed out of the sewer and onto the land.

"I can't find anything because it's too dark," she said. "And why is your face suddenly scratched?"

"A raven just flew into my face and scratched me. Have you ever seen ravens around this neighborhood anyway?" he added. He chuckled nervously, as he felt something was wrong. The raven seemed too ironic, such as a sign of some sort.

"Ravens never come here," Jill said quietly, almost to herself.

At the pizza palace, they pulled Frank out of the place for a bit into the empty outdoor eating place and tried their best to tell him what was happening.

"You know, I think that's crazy," he said. "Crazy!"

"Do you believe us?" said Mush. "Come on Frank, you've been like my best friend since fourth grade."

"Maybe, maybe not," said Frank. "Are you saying that one of us is going to die?"

"It said there was a specific order," said Mush, but stopped talking when he saw Lakister walking towards them at sheer coincidence, coming out of the Pizza Palace with a hefty amount of food.

"Hey, you guys look familiar," Lakister grunted, putting his food down. "And look at little hammer bro, working as a pathetic pizza guy with a pathetic uniform.

"Watch your mouth, cloud boy," warned Frank. Just then, Officer Parakarry appeared in his police car at another chance of coincidence. He approached Frank.

"Frank, your parents are asking to bring you back for an important drama meeting thing," he said. "You're already late."

"Drama meeting?" scoffed Lakister. "That's pitiable."

"You're a fucking play director!" yelled Frank. "You like drama too!"

"At least I don't work as a pizza boy!" argued Lakister.

"Stop fighting, and Frank, come with me," said Officer Parakarry, but was barely heard over the arguing of Frank and Lakister.

"Come on buddy, just stop arguing," insisted Mush, pulling Frank away from Lakister. Officer Parakarry also grabbed onto him, as Frank tried kicking and punching Lakister who was six feet away from him. Parakarry suddenly stopped and looked at Lakister slowly, until he spoke.

"You look and sound familiar," said Officer Parakarry suddenly, looking at the play director carefully and observantly.

"Me?" asked Lakister.

"Yeah, I guess. Do you know someone named Lakilester?" asked Parakarry.

"Oh, you mean Spike," snorted Lakister. "My stupid brother who died last week when he fell into a bush of thorns, because he lost his cloud from a sudden temperature freeze. But guess what? I didn't like him! Nor do I like Frank the faggot!"

"I'm not a faggot, you goddamn son of a bitch!" yelled Frank, but Mush, Jill, and Officer Parakarry turned around when they heard a cry of a raven, and a sudden swerve. A pizza delivery truck had just dodged a raven and nearly turned to its side. The pizza tuck knocked down a stop sign, which fell over and flipped the manhole cover into the air, which was not properly screwed in by Jill.

"You are pathetic, you nauseating, piece of goddamn crap!" Lakister shouted at Frank, as they all saw the manhole cover flipping in the air, heading towards his head.

"Look out!" shouted Mush, lunging forwards.

Lakister turned around at the last second, as the manhole cover sliced a chunk of his head out in a sudden turn, splattering blood on the others. Jill screamed in terror, as Mush fell back in surprise, his clothessplashed with blood. Frank just stood his ground, speechless. Lakister's body finally fell down onto the floor, as the four of them looked in horror at the bloody manhole cover, still spinning on the ground until if finally stopped.

"Aww shit! Oh my fucking gosh!" Frank yelled, suddenly realizing what had happened. Jolene let out a crying gasp and backed away, as Officer Parakarry slowly walked his way to his police car and talk out his walkie-talkie

"Officer Parakarry on line, there has been a freak accident on Street Azzip, near the Pizza Palace. Please bring security along with ambulance, detectives, etc."

"Message finished," finished Parakarry. The others had backed away from the scene and waited for the police to come.

Police arrived at the scene, and started to ask the four ofthe survivorsquestions. Once the place was cleaned up, Mush and Jill told Officer Parakarry what they knew about the death situation they were in.

A day had passed, and Mush didn't know what to do. There were already two deaths, and he was unaware of the certain order that they were dying in. Until…

"How did I die?" asked Jill, when they were both driving to the funeral of Lakister. "Tell me."

"What do you mean?" said Mush.

"In your premonition, tell me everything that happened," she said.

"Okay," said Mush, stopping the car. "First, you said something about the blimp descending, and then the whole back of the gondola blew up and unhooked and everyone started to fall out."

"When did E. Gadd die?" she asked.

"He died…first. That's the order. And then Lakister died! That's the order we're going to die! The order we were supposed to die on the blimp is the order we're going to die right now. I've never thought of that."

"So according to the order we had died in the blimp accident, that's how we are going to die?" asked Jill. "How did you know?"

"You just made me thing about it! Thank you!" said Mush, and he started to drive the car again. They just sat down for a few minutes, until Jill spoke out.

"I think I know a sign for the death of Lakister. Didn't you say a raven had scratched you in the face yesterday? When I came out of the manhole? I think that was a sign, because I remember that a raven had made the pizza truck swerve."

"I also remember," said Mush, thinking. "The raven had thenlstarted to peck the manhole cover, which was a sign. The manhole cover also said the word pizza on it."

"These signs are really easy to predict if we pay close attention," realized Jill. "But in the other hand, they could mean anything."

They arrived at the funeral, which was only a few minutes long. His coffin was left open, but many people were too disgusted by the sight and it was forced to be closed. At the end, the minister asked if anyone wanted to sign his funeral book to show their gratitude to Lakister the lakitu. Only six people had signed the book. Mush got suspicious when Frank went up to sign it.

"Hey, look at what I wrote the book," chuckled Frank mischievously once the funeral was finished. Mush opened the book and read what Frank had written.

"Go suck balls, you fag, and may this sixth signature be your last? Frank Ferniz? What the heck Frank, they'll arrest you!" said Mush in surprise. "Although you have to admit that _is _funny." They both laughed.

Death was planning its next strike.

* * *

**I can't help adding, "Nobody really cared about Lakister." Anyway, please don't forget to review this story, and I'll update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dreaming An Answer

**This chapter is sort of an addition. Please enjoy!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 6: Dreaming An Answer_**

The night of Lakister's funeral, Mush was disturbed by a strange dream while in bed. He suddenly woke up, looking around before assuming everything was all right.

Still a bit frightened by the grisly and gory death of Lakister, he decided to get up from his bed, and walk downstairs into the kitchen. He fixed himself a guacamole-cream cheese sandwich which he then filled with jelly and ketchup, which he ended up throwing in the garbage.

He was still disturbed by the dream, and couldn't remember what it was. Mush slowly sat down on the kitchen table, trying to remember as much as he could. He went up to the sink and started to wash the dishes to clear up his mind.

At the same time, he was oblivious as he wrapped the dishwasher cord wire, which was in the back of the sink, into the small holes of the dish rack beside the sink. He didn't notice the wire that was tangled in the dish rack, as he finished the dishes.

He was about to put in the last cup into the dish rack which was partially full of water, as he spilled the water onto the cord, which resulted in a sudden shock of electrocution.. Mush fell back in surprise, as he hit his head on the table behind him and fell unconscious to the floor.

"Mush," said his father in the morning, startling Mush as he rose from the kitchen table. "What were you doing down here? Did something bad happen?"

"No father," he replied. "Nope, I'm fine. Can I just drive the car outside? I feel tired and stressed out."

"So suddenly? Anyway, I'll be in the house the whole day," his father said, but Mush ignored him and went to the garage door. The garage door machine suddenly shocked him when he tried to press the button, making him jump back. He suddenly remembered the electrocution shock that occurred last morning and how he had passed out. He opened the garage door manually and drove away.

"What kind of dream did you have?" asked Jill on the phone, talking to Mush. "Was it positive or pessimistic?"

"It seemed sort of in the middle," explained Mush. "As if something was telling me to do something. Any clue on what it could be?"

"I'm not much of a dream analyzer," said Jill, "But I believe your dream was related to this death killing that's happening to us."

"That's what I was thinking," said Mush hanging up, and he decided to stop a florist's shop to get more flowers for the funerals coming up. He saw Catherine at the front table.

"Hello! How are you, today Mush?" said Catherine, watering the plants. "Please, I will give you half price because you special."

"Oh, ok. Thanks!" said Mush, as he just stared at the flowers, looking for the right ones for the right people.

Mush's father sipped coffee in the kitchen and put his coffee down to do the dishes. When he approached the sink, he saw all the dishes in the dish rack, clean and new.

Confused, he decided to put the dishes into the dish washer.A shadow of a person was cast reflecting against the dishes, and Mush's father turned around in conufusion. There was nobody.

"Oh, Mush sweetie," remembered Catherine. "The police officer, Parkey want you, and says we meet somewhere. I need to come also, he says, but he need you to talk to first."

"Huh?" said Mush, who didn't understand what she had said. His jacket zipper got between the handle of a small shelf, and it opened as he turned around. Mush pulled away, making the whole shelf open up scattering pieces of paper everywhere. Catherine got up to him and started to clean the mess, but Mush pulled her away suddenly. There was a valentine card on the floor among the different papers, and an X-Acto knife sticking into the word on the card, which was FATHER.

Mush's father was unaware of the dishwasher cord being tied with the dish rack. He picked up a few plates from the dish rack to put into the dishwasher, and pulled down the dishwasher lid. The cord of the dishwasher connected to the lid pulled the dish rack on the counter at such full force, sending the rack flying into the air, and causing a huge butcher knife to fly into the shoulder of Mush's father. He fell down in sudden surprise, as a pool of blood surrounded him making all the other glass shattered onto the floor. The dishwasher cord ripped and threw a heap of electricity towards the home phone, making it spark and die out.

Mush looked at the valentine card with the knife in it, and suddenly understood what it meant.

"A sign," he whispered to himself, and then knew that his dad was in danger. He ran out of the flower shop, leaving Catherine confused and bewildered as she cleaned up the mess. Mush ran outside to his car, and started to dial his phone number. It didn't go through.

"Shit," he whispered anxiously, as he started to drive his way home. Driving through all the red lights, he reached his home in three minutes and opened the door, only to go into the kitchen and find his father in a heap of blood on the floor, with the knife sticking out of his shoulder. Mush could see that he was still breathing, as he trembled and knelt to his father's side.

"Dad!" he stuttered, and went over to the table to pick up the phone. It wasn't working. He got out his own phone and dialed the ambulance.

The ambulance arrived soon enough and was commanded to bring Mush's father to the hospital. Mush stared at the scene outside his house.

"Then why would he be in this whole thing?" said Mush, talking to Jill outside his house as the ambulance carried his father away to the hospital. Mush had forced Jill to come to the scene from her water work.

"My father's accident of close death had a sign to it, when I was in Catherine's flower shop. But why would death hurt my father when he isn't involved in this?" said Mush. "He was never in the blimp, and now he nearly died."

"But maybe it's family related," said Jill. "You know, like you had affected your sister's life, and now you're included in this. Your father was your next relative, and was then affected."

"No," stated Mush. "No. That's not correct. I don't think my father was supposed to die in the kitchen. His accident may help another death, such as when I was used to help contribute to my sister's death, when I called her on the phone. But right now, we need to know who's next."

"You're the only one to knows the answer, not me" she said. "Try to remember."

Mush looked deep inside his head, and tried to remember someone important who had died after Lakister in his vision. It wasn't Sophie, or Frank, or Jill…he remembered the person who was blown up in the blimp.

"Parakarry," said Mush, looking back from his vision. "He's next, and I remember that he wanted to tell me something." He looked up his number and called him. Parakarry immediately answered the phone.

"Mush, tell Jill and Frank that we're all meeting in my house basement," Parakarry said. "If what you're saying about death is true, then we have to be somewhere safe."

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far! The next chapter will tighten the plot even more, and there may be a death. Please don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Spinning Above

**The seventh chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Spinning Above_**

"Don't touch that!" yelled Frank to Sophie, as she jumped back in surprise. All the survivors from the blimp accident were in the basement of Officer Parakarry, sitting around anxiously and bored. Parakarry and Frank were playing a card game on the center table, while the others were just sitting on the couch and the beds, which there were six of, one for each person.

"I'm betting my smoke pipe and 200 coins," said Frank to Parakarry, "For your tool box of pocketknives."

"What? That tool box was passed down generations from my great-grandfather! I'll bet for your 400 coins, plus your smoke pipe," insisted Parakarry.

"Fair deal," agreed Frank, and they started to play Poker.

"Uh, Frank?" said Jill. "Don't you think that the box of pocketknives will kill someone? The reason we're all on this tight place is because we're trying to be safe, and you guys are playing with pocketknives and smoke pipes."

"Especially with the fact that you're next," added Mush. "The way you died in the blimp accident was that Frank dropped his pipe cigarette onto you, and there was gasoline dripping and you exploded."

"I'm next!" exclaimed Parakarry. "Why doesn't anyone tell me?"

"Just watch out for things," said Jill, looking around cautiously. "Anything could kill."

Sophie took out a leather bag of marbles from her backpack, which had a yellow "S" sewn onto the front of it. "Does anyone want to play?" she asked. Frank and Katherine had no choice but to play with her, as Mush and Jill went over to Parakarry's computer and turned it on.

"What should I do if I'm next on the list?" asked Parakarry, who seemed to be lost. Mush and Jill were too busy reading Peach's journal, trying to find more about death.

"If there was a certain way that this was set up, it includes that we, the next victims of death, had been included in killing those before us," said Jill. "Let's start from me. I was the one who was contributed to the death of Bobbery."

"And I was the one who caused part of the death of my sister, Jolene," said Mush. "We know that Sophie had been involved in the death of Ms. Mows, and I believe E. Gadd counts as just starting this whole death rift, which is the worst of all."

"And then Lakister was involved in Pennington's death," said Jill. "But how were Catherine, Frank, and Parakarry involved in the previous deaths?"

They went on a search engine website, and checked up the death of Yoshi.

Mush read, "At the Japanese restaurant, The Tokei Numa, Yoshi Pucha had died unfortunately when he fell into the cooking pond of the restaurant, which was suddenly turned on for some reason unclear. This all seems to be a fateful accident." He looked at Jill.

"Perhaps Catherine was there, because she's Japanese," said Mush, as they both looked over at Catherine.

"Should we ask her?" said Jill. Mush nodded, and they both went their way over to Catherine.

"Hello Catherine, have you had any jobs ever in the past? Like, a year ago?" asked Mush. Katherine just stood there smiling, until she understood the question.

"I work at Japanese restaurant," she said. "But I quit."

"Do you remember the name of the restaurant?" asked Jill. "Was it like, Tokei Numa?"

"Yes!" said Catherine. "But I have secret to tell, because I never tell anyone. Do you promise to keep a secret I tell you? I trust you two people."

"Secret?" asked Jill. "Like what? We promise to keep the secret, no matter how bad it is."

"Well," started Catherine. "At my restaurant one night, there was a death. A person was burn in a pond. Do you know story?"

"We know the story," said Mush. "Go on, please."

"On that night," started Catherine, "I turn the cooking pond on, but not cooking. I was one to turn switch on, and person, name is Yoshi, die when fall in. I later then turned sensors off because I scared that I get fired for all steam in the restaurant, and everyone have to get out. I heard in news, Yoshi try to save himself from emergency sensor. But I had turned off! I kill him a little. Please keep secret to you two, no tell anybody."

"Promise, Catherine," said Jill, trying to smile. They turned away back to the computer on the other side of the room.

"That explains how Katherine was involved in these before," said Jill. "But how was Frank and Parakarry involved in the deaths of Peach and her friends?"

"Hey," came the voice of Frank. "Can you guys go get food? We have none."

"But we're leaving the protection of the group," said Mush. "Parakarry is going to die next, and if we leave, he'll be in danger."

"I'll die from hunger before death kills me," protested Parakarry. "I'll be fine, but just get us some food from the supermarket." He went back to playing marbles with the others, full of boredom and hunger. Mush and Jill had no choice but to follow their orders and get food, leaving the others.

They went into the car and drove off to the nearest food store, as the air was full of quietness and silence.

"I can't believe the situation we're in," said Mush. "If it weren't for this person named Koops to kill these people before us, E. Gadd wouldn't have revived them, which made death messed up and want to kill people. Now we've fallen in death's way. We can't cheat death.

"But why didn't death just kill us in the blimp accident, instead of giving you the vision?" wondered Jill to Mush. "It would have been much easier and less frightening and painful."

"That's the reason," realized Mush. "Death wants us to suffer deaths worse than what would have happened in the blimp accident. Death is angry, and gave me the vision that forced us to get off the blimp before it exploded. And that is the ONLY way he could kill us. By cheating death, making death able to finish us. He chose us because we were all contributed to the deaths of the people who died before us. Death takes no exceptions in cheating death. We all have to die.

"But we still don't know how Frank and Parakarry affected the deaths before," said Jill. "So maybe this whole thing is wrong, which I highly doubt…watch out!" she yelled. The car suddenly turned as Mush swerved the car from hitting a piece of fence, but instead they had crashed into an electric pole, deploying the airbags and crushing the whole front of the car into pieces. The entire electric pole fell over, bringing down wires from the poles around them. The two of them managed to get out of the car, and saw six electric poles around them on the grass, sparking. A car passed by and decided to help them.

"Are you guys all right?" asked a young goomba. "I saw the electric poles fall'n over, and I think we ought a call 'elm police."

"Please do so," said Jill. "We're in a hurry, and say for them to fix our car and give us a call when they're ready with it." She quickly scribbled down her number, and gave it to the confused goomba.

"My name is Thomas Fan, and a pleasure to assist y'all in this dilemma. I'll make sure no sparks go blowin' up this field." He got out his phone and dialed the police, as the two others walked away.

"Weird fellow," said Mush. "Well, at least he helped us from being stalled by police."

"But how long will it take us to walk back to Officer Parakarry's house?" Jill asked, as they noticed a row of stores not too far away. Most of the lights of the store had shut off suddenly when the electric poles were knocked down. They caused a blackout in most of the houses and stores.

"Let's go to that store," said Jill, pointing to a food store with the lights still on. They walked to the shop and entered, seeing a regular store full of ordinary food.

Mush went to get the drinks, as Jill went over to the microwavable food, only to be stopped by Mush grabbing her arm.

"I don't think we should use the microwave for any food," he suggested, and Jill agreed. Instead, they only got bags of chips and soda, and muffins. They went to the cash register to pay for the food.

As Jill got the food onto the register, Mush noticed a table fan on the counter. It was off, but the shadow was spinning as if it was on, and the shadow of the fan was turning different directions. Mush blinked, and then looked at the shadow again. It was still.

"That will be 23 coins," said the clerk. "Thank you for stopping by." But Mush didn't move. He kept on looking at the fan on the table, and suddenly ran out of the store in a flash. Jill ran after him, leaving the food behind.

"Mush! Where are you going?" said Jill, running behind him. But Mush didn't stop as he ran back to Parakarry's house a few minutes away. By the time he reached the house, Jill was too far away, out of breath. Mush ran into the house and into the basement.

"Where's the food?" asked Parakarry when Mush suddenly appeared from coming down the stairs. But Mush just stood there in a sweat, and saw that Parakarry was sitting on a stool in the middle of the room. Above him was a whirring ceiling fan, which sparked. The lights flickered, and the fan unhooked from the ceiling.

* * *

**Will Parakarry die? The next death will happen in the next chapter.**

**If you haven't reviewed so far, please don't forget to review this story! Reviews make me so happy**

**The next chapter will arrive soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Metal Impaling

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Please enjoy this death!**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Metal Impaling_**

"No!" shouted Mush, as he saw the ceiling fan suddenly snap off the hook on the ceiling. In a quick jump, he knocked Parakarry out of the way, just as the fan hit the ground and barely missed both of them, still spinning at full speed. It tore the bag of marbles and shot marbles in different directions, as one hit Frank in the eye, making him fall down. Everyone just stared at the spinning fan, and then at Mush. Parakarry was too stuttered to even talk.

"You, you saved my life," Parakarry stuttered, looking at Mush. "You saved me! I finished my death, didn't I?" The others just stood there when Jill arrived seconds later, running down the basement stairs in a hurry, but then stopped when she saw everything seemed all right.

"Jill, I saw the sign of Parakarry's death!" Mush exclaimed. "The fan in the store had a spinning shadow! I saved him!"

"But who's next?" asked Jill frightened, and they both turned to look at the tool box near the fan. Sophie's leather bag, with the S sewn onto it, had landed right before the T in TOOL BOX, making a word. It now said STOOL, as Mush turned to look at Parakarry. He was holding a stool and was about to use it to stop the whirring fan on the ground.

"Wait, don't do that!" shouted Mush, but it was too late when Parakarry let go of the stool at Mush's exclaim. The still-spinning fan broke off two of the stool legs from the stool and sailed them right over Frank on the ground. They impaled Catherine right in the chest, spurting blood all over Sophie, and the terrified noki screamed in horror.

"Oh god!" choked Frank, his eyes wide with fear as Catherine fell forwards onto him, and he back away in terror. The twometal stool legswere sticking out of her back when she fell, as Mush, Jill, and Parakarry just stood away in shock, seeing a pile of blood form from under Catherine.

"Oh my god, she was next!" cried Jill. Sophie started to shudder, and went behind the couch hurriedly, still screaming. But Parakarry looked devastated, as he finally yelled out his confession in tears.

"I caused the Poshley Heights train to crash!" he yelled, bursting into tears. "It was me!"

The others just stood there ground in a wave of confusion and horror. Mush and Jill looked at each other, and then at Parakarry.

"What do you mean?" asked Mush. "It was you?"

"I knocked down a stop sign onto the railroad racks as I was driving to the blimp," he wept. "The investigators said that the train got derailed by the stop sign! I caused nearly 80 deaths!" He suddenly ran to the tool box and opened it, pulling out a pocketknife and swiftly putting it against his neck.

"No Parakarry," whispered Jill out loud. "What are you doing?"

"Put down the pocketknife Parakarry," said Mush in alarm. "It wasn't your fault that the train crashed, but death's fault. He used you to kill them."

"Death doesn't do this!" he said, bringing the knife deeper into his neck, but not cutting it. "I should be dead! It was my fault!"

"If you kill yourself, the design will be messed up!" exclaimed Jill. "Death will be angrier, and could do more to harm others besides us! Don't kill yourself!"

Parakarry raised the knife in the air and was about to bring it down into his neck.

"Parakarry, man, stop it! You're scaring the shit out of me!" yelled Frank. But as Parakarry was about to kill himself, he slipped on the pile of marbles which had gradually surrounded his feet. The pocketknife flew into the air, hit a light control box, and shut off the lights completely in the basement. Everyone just stood in the darkness, until they all made their ways out of the house in silence.

A few minutes later, ambulances arrived, along with news reporters. The five of them were forced to be interviewed on the scene. Mush felt that the police were getting suspicious about him, with all the blimp survivors dying one by one.

The next day, Mush and Jill went over to the ice cream parlor to relax themselves from last night. They just stood there, eating their ice creams.

"Parakarry intervened death," Mush finally said. "Right now, he is last in line to die and if we all skip death once again, he will be next to die. But since Catherine was after him, she died, so it's now…"

"Who was after Catherine?" asked Jill. "That person is next on death's list."

"It was…" said Mush, trying to think. He remembered the driver falling out after Catherine, and then how he tried to grab Sophie from falling out, but failed.

"Sophie is next," he said, swallowing his last bite of ice cream. "We need to save her."

"I can't," said Jill. "I have to maintain a water balance tonight in my huge laboratory room. But you could prevent her fate." She grabbed a floppy disk from her pocket and handed it to Mush. It was labeled How to Cheat.

"Look," she said. "I did some sneaking in and stole this from E. Gadd's room. It was in a small shelf labeled Princess Peach. I'm too busy tonight, so put this into your computer."

"I hope it shows how to cheat death," said Mush, sighing. "Anyway, my father is coming back from the hospital, and I hope he'll be okay."

"But didn't it strike you odd that Parakarry failed to kill himself?" asked Jill. "It was as if Death made him unable to succeed.

"You can't mess up Death's design," said Mush. "Unless there's a way within this floppy disk. Hopefully this disk will solve all our mysteries." He put the floppy disk away into his pocket.

"Good luck, Mush," said Jill, as she got up and went to her car. Mush noticed that she wasn't holding her journal.

Mush went home and put the floppy disk on his desk to look at later. As he prepared the dinner for his father, a gust of wind made his lamp shade move, knocking Peach's journal onto his table from a shelf, and making it land near the floppy disk.

The floppy disk started to wear out from the magnetic lock on the journal, with the magnetic storage in the disk. Within minutes, the data of the floppy disk was erased. Mush went upstairs and was anxious to see what was stored in the floppy disk.

But when he uploaded it, it said that the data was gone. Disappointed, he went to research the computer about the journey and experiences of Princess Peach. There were many websites, and they all said that she had passed away either in the train accident, or when the blimp landed on her, engulfing her in flames.

But he found a website that was contributed to a hidden link. He clicked on it, and it showed a picture of the princess, holding a newspaper of the train accident. Mush gasped slightly, and read the caption. It said,

"**Due to the fact that Princess Peach had escaped her fate, she has now put herself in an institution to hide the fact that she had lived. Only this fact has been revealed to a few people, and is to be kept confidential among police, detectives, and others."**

Mush looked at the picture for a long time. Peach looked different, and she was missing her crown with regular blue clothes. Her hair was tied up in a bun, and she was wearing a pair of dark glasses which covered her eyes. Mush couldn't believe it.

He called Jill at 6: 00 in the afternoon.

"Hey Jill, the floppy disk data has been erased," said Mush. "But I found something even better."

"What is it?" asked Jill. "I'm busy right now."

"I found this website, and it says that Princess Peach is alive. It shows a picture of her holding a newspaper with the train accident on the front page. She survived," said Mush.

"She's alive?" asked Jill. "But…how? I was actually suspecting that she was alive, and it's not a surprise that she is after all."

"Right now, she's in a mental institution. She's wants to be kept hidden, but we have to visit her today," said Mush. "Let's go."

"I guess you're right," said Jill. "I'll have my assistant do my work instead."

They were both taking a subway to the M.K. M.A.I.F.I.A, the Mushroom Kingdom Mental Acts Institution For Involuntary Acts. Mush and Jill sat down in silence, anxious in actually meeting Peach after her survival. Jill clung onto the scarlet notebook, making sure she wouldn't lose it.

They got off at the thirteenth stop, and walked their way through a large forest, until they reached the large building, which had around four-hundred floor in all.

"How will she act towards us?" asked Jill nervously, when they approached the door. "Do you think she'll buy our story?"

"We don't know yet," said Mush. "The only way to know is to confront her and tell her what happened so far. In her journal, she knew that something similar would happen again." The both entered the building, not knowing how Peach would be, or if she would be depressed, mad, or eager to meet others who knew her story. But as they entered the building, death was malfunctioning Mush's garage door, setting its plan for the next victim.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! I'm looking for around 4 reviews as my goal to add more to the story**


	9. Chapter 9: New Love Solution

**I changed the title of the story by earsing the "A" in the beginning. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: New Love Solution_**

The M.K. M.A.I.F.I.A was a large building, with mental people walking all over the place, down the hallways, as one of the mental goombas grabbed Jill's leg and pulled her down.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, and was knocked onto the floor. Several doctors came to help her, as the goomba bit her face ferociously. Jill stood up dazed and disgusted.

"I don't like this place," she said to Mush, and Mush chuckled as they went their way to the front desk.

"Can we please make a visit to Peach Toadstool?" asked Mush to a tall male koopatroopa albatross, who reading a Popular Science Magazine.

"I'm afraid we have no Peach Toadstool here," he replied, taking off his glasses. "As far as I'm told, she had been killed in a train crash just around a week ago. She's not here."

"Don't lie," demanded Jill. "We know she's here, trying to not let anyone know she's alive."

"Madam, please don't try to be absurd," the koopatroopa said. "She doesn't exist."

"I know she's alive and well," said Mush. "She's somewhere in this building, according to the evidence I found on the internet."

"She's not well," said the koopatroopa albatross, sighing. "As far as I know, it is her request for nobody to visit her, under the name of Steven Header, who is me."

"How about if I give you this?" said Jill, and he handed him a small sack of coins which contained around 600 coins. Steve sighed, and reluctantly agreed to bring them to room 66, where Peach was staying. He guided them along the way which took them to floor 26, and opened the door for them.

"She's inside," said Steve, and he left them without any sign of leaving. Mush and Jill were confused, not knowing what to do at all.

"Do we just enter, or do we wait for the door to open?" asked Mush nervously. Jill nodded slowly and opened the door, not knowing if it was still safe to enter.

The room was green and small, with nothing except for a chair and a couch, with a small vase of flowers in the corner of the room, which seemed to be withering. A woman in blue leather clothes was sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper. She had sunglasses which blocked almost her entire face, and her hair was tied up. The woman was Peach.

"Who is it," said Peach monotonously, turning around and looked at the two people who had slowly entered the room.

"We're visitors, who are currently in your past situation right now," said Mush. "We know your story, and how you had escaped death." He took out Peach's journal from his large pocket, and waited for Peach to speak again.

"I had promised," said Peach continuing, "To myself, that I would never help the others in the future. Nor would I help those whom I knew would be on death's list. I believe you two are on death's list, and time is ticking away. What order are you dying?"

"We're dying in the order that we were supposed to die on the blimp," explained Mush. "We need to know the design in cheating death."

"That's why we came here," said Jill. "We need your help in escaping death, and you're the only one who knows the answer."

"I don't know the answer," said Peach, staying still on the couch.

"But you're still alive," said Mush, who didn't believe what Peach had said. "Death obviously erased you from his list already if you're still alive by now."

"I am _still_ on the list," Peach told them. "Death is waiting for the right moment to strike me, and is taunting me. He did these two things to me a few days ago." She took off her sunglasses, revealing her eyes which were crippled and small, as if it had been burned severely. She then untied her hair, to reveal that her hair had actually been cut short, making her hair only one quarter the length of what it used to be. Mush and Jill looked in fear and wonder at Peach's full appearance.

"My eyes," explained Peach, "Were burned when I was in the arts room, setting up my death solutions. A stool had backed me against the cabinet somehow in a creative indent in the floor, and a hot glue gun from above was being pushed somehow. I escaped, but I was temporarily blinded. Three days later after that, I had gathered up courage to leave this place. But death wanted to end me at that exact time. Seeing a lady down the hall slip backwards, I knew it was a sign to do that. I fell backwards purposely, and a surgery drill had barely missed me from above when a doctor was pushed, cutting most of my hair off. I won't leave this room, nor will I help." She put back her sunglasses on and tied up her hair.

Mush was determined to force Peach to help them.

"How about your floppy disk?" he asked. "The data was erased, so you have to tell us what was on it."

Peach just stood still, until she spoke. "Using the signs I had discovered before, there is a way to cheat death. I should not be telling you people this, but…what I have learned is that you must mess up the design to be off the list. Someone has to die when it's not their turn."

"But Parakarry, a person included in this had tried to kill himself," said Jill. "He was unable to, meaning that it's impossible to do that."

"By new love," added Peach. "You must mess up the design by new love. How to do this is out of my idea. But I will assist you no more. Please leave now."

"Peach, we need your help in this," said Mush, almost demandingly. "There are five people left living in our death situation. You have to come along with us, to help us."

But Peach suddenly froze, and her mind started to go beyond at seeing the large bite mark around Jolene's forehead. She was reminded of Daisy's death, when she had put on the fire crown onto her head. She could see it in her eyes, and feel the moment when it was occurring. He eyes began to see beyond, and her body started to tremble slightly, until she snapped back to the present time.

"The next death will have to do something with the forehead," she said. "Now please leave this building."

"You have to assist us," insisted Jill, but Peach pressed a button next to her seat. The whole floor except for the couch, chair, and flower vase suddenly collapsed, and Mush and Jill felt their stomachs leave them as they fell down the dark shaft. They emptied out in the back of the Mental Hospital.

"That was rude," said Jill, wiping off the dust on her.

"Do you mean that the floor drop was rude or that Peach was rude in only helping us very little?" asked Mush.

"Both," said Jill. "But she did tell us how to mess up the design, by new love. And now she said that Sophie will die by the forehead."

"I forgot about her," remembered Mush. "You can go back to your laboratory, and I'll keep her from danger by going to her place."

"Are you sure I don't need to assist you?"

"I'll be alright. I need to go now and I'll take the taxi, which is faster to my house." Mush slowly walked away from her, but then stopped. He was having a vision about the blimp accident.

"_I can't grab on forever like this!" cried Jill, and she let go and fell out. The fire had gone away, and Mush saw the terrified look on Jill's face as she fell hundreds of feet below through the back of the blimp. She was able to take a secret latch in her notebook as she fell, and something inflated suddenly just as Mush himself let go. Inflating, something to save, missed order…_

"I need one more thing," said Jill coming up to him, and he snapped out of his vision in a flash, not knowing if the vision was a sign. "Can you give me the list on which order we'resupposed to die?"

"Sure," he said, and Jill took out her notebook to write down the death list.

Mush took a breath. "Right now, Sophie is next. After her, I think it's…Frank. And then you're next, and then me. It then goes back to Parakarry. That's all the people." Jill started to scribble down the names in the order.

**Sophie**

**Frank**

**Jill**

**Mush**

**Parakarry**

"Oh, that's my train," she said, as a train stopped by the station in a slight breeze, making the place cold and shivery. Jill buttoned her coat and made her way to the train quickly.

"Please keep Sophie and Frank safe," called Jill to Mush.

"But what about you?" called Mush. "You're right after them."

"I'll be fine," called back Jill. "Trust me, I'll be okay." She made her way up the steps, but a small can suddenly flew away from her pocket and landed right in front of Mush. Mush knew it was an act from death.

He read the label of the cover. "Sodium Hydroxide," he read, and looked around to see if death was doing more things around him. But the air suddenly lay flat, and there was nothing around him as the train left the station. He went towards the main street to find a taxi, and successfully managed to get one.

"Yoyo, my name is like Puchee yo! Like, where's your final destination homie?" rapped the taxi driver. Mush told him to drop him off at his house.

"We'll go there right away yo, if ya know what I mean," he said, and he drove off. Mush felt as if he had chose the wrong taxi.

His phone rang a few minutes later, and Mush answered it. It was his dad.

"Mush, I need to tell you something I should have told you the day of the blimp accident," said his father suddenly.

Mush just held the phone, a little surprised and confused at his father's sudden call. What did he want to tell Mush? Mush waited for his father to speak again, not knowing what he would say next, and not knowing whether it would be related to the death list.

After what seemed to be an hour, Mush's father spoke again. "I was on the blimp too," he said. "I was the driver, and was pulled off by you, because you had the premonition. I believed in you, and got off before it exploded. I would have died if it weren't for you pulling me off."

Mush just stood there, and suddenly realized something. He didn't speak.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before," Mush's father continued. "After the day your sister had died, I felt that I had the responsibility to keep you away from any memories of others dying. Please forgive me for telling you so suddenly and late. I'm sorry." There was a silence, and Mush suddenly hung up, frightened and in fear. The driver of the blimp in his vision had fallen out before Sophie, and the driver was his father. His father was next on the list.

"Sir, you have to hurry up fast," commanded Mush to the driver, and the driver nodded and pushed on the pedal with his full force, letting out a 'Yeee-haw!" Mush fell sideways when the cab swerved, and the can of Sodium Hydroxide in his pocket was punctured.

Outside, rain poured onto the streets.

"Mush, are you still there? Mush?" His father hung up, and slowly made his way to the garage room. A bolt of lightning shook the air as he opened the garage door.

He was thinking of Mush and Jolene, and how their life would have been if Jolene and his wife, Caroline, hadn't died. He felt that he was to be responsible for them, and he had failed in keeping them safe. Rain dripped into the garage, as a bolt of lightning shook the air in a sudden flash.

"I will keep Mush safe, Jolene and Caroline!" he said out loud, as he stepped more outside of the garage. "I will keep my son safe, and not let anything to happen to him. Nobody will stop me. My family will be the way it shall be!" Love and determination filled him more, and he stepped further out of the garage.

Suddenly, a raging bolt of lightning struck into the side of the garage, making Mush's father fall in surprise into the puddle below him. He was too weak to get up, and finally fell unconscious from his weak shoulder, and preventing him from getting up.

But the lighting had malfunctioned the garage door control, and the garage door slowly started to go down by itself, with the forehead of the next victim right under it.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review, reviews make me really happy (I hope I get at least 4 or 5)! Thank you to those people who take their time to read my story, which is greatly appreciated. There might be two deaths in the next chapter, depending on how I feel. I'll update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: Exploding Further

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed for last chapter! This chapter has a death, so please enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Exploding Further_**

The taxi stopped suddenly onto the street of Mush, right in front of his house. Mush overpaid the taxi driver in a hurry and ran out of the taxi, and saw the garage door about to kill his father, coming down onto his forehead.

"No!" he yelled. The can of Sodium Hydroxide fell out of his pocket as he ran towards his house and pulled his father out of the way, just as the garage door fully closed with a heavy sound. Mush pulled his father away further as the entire garage door collapsed onto the ground, causing materials to drop all over the place.

A skateboard was knocked out of the broken garage and slowly made its way to the middle of the street, as Mush just sat down on the ground, relieved and fine. He went to reach for his can in his pocket, but to his horror he felt nothing.

He stood up and looked at the skateboard a distance away from him. It had a yellow "S" painted onto it.

"Sophie," he said in panic, and suddenly remembered that she was next. Then two cars suddenly entered the road at opposite directions, a yellow car and a small fire ambulance. They both halted to a stop, as the fire ambulance skid and turned 180 degrees, shooting the skateboard right by it into the air and puncturing it into the gasoline storage of the other car, making gasoline drip onto the road from right under the yellow car.

Peach and Frank came out of the fire ambulance, and Sophie came out of the car. The scene was too awkward and confusing for Mush. He was deeply surprised to see Peach along with Parakarry, but didn't know what would happen to Sophie next.

"You have to be glad I'm deciding to help you," said Peach, getting out of the car along with Parakarry. "We need to save whoever is next."

"But she's next!" said Mush in panic, pointing to Sophie. The gasoline dripping from under her car had created a puddle, which expanded as more gasoline trickled onto the street.

"Sophie, get away from the car!" shouted Mush. "You're going to die next!"

"What?" she asked. Sophie came out of her car and just stood where she was, confused and worried.

Parakarry, who had brought Peach, came out of his car and was walking towards Sophie to take her away from her car. He tripped on the can of sodium hydroxide, causing him to fall away backwards and send the can skidding across the ground, into the puddle of gasoline. There was a huge explosion.

Peach, Parakarry, and the small truck they were driving were blown backwards onto the ground behind them, and Mush shielded his eyes at the fiery sight, the yellow car burning along with the metal gears around it. A small figure landed a few seconds later in front of Mush. It was the charred body of Sophie.

"No," he stuttered, and backed away horrified. His father seemed to be in an unconscious mode and didn't move at all from the sound of the explosion.

Peach stood up, cut from the explosion along with Parakarry. The blazing went on as they shook themselves off, too stunned to move.

"Fuck no, death has to stop this," said Parakarry drearily. He then remembered Sophie.

"Sophie?" he called out, approaching the fire. "Sophie? Are you there?" There was another loud explosion, not as loud as the one before, but it knocked Parakarry once again to the ground. A burnt, diamond ring flew out from the explosion and landed in front of Mush. He looked at it, a ring of fire. It was giving off an eerie glow, until it finally stopped burning.

"She's dead," said Mush, and made his way to Peach. "Death has taken another victim."

"Then we'll have to save the person next in line," said Peach, tying up her hair and shifting her eyeglasses to cover her eyes. Parakarry just stood there, trying to find out how to stop the flames.

"We need to call the police and others to take care of this site," said Parakarry. He managed to open a fire hydrant nearby and washed out the fire quickly.

"But we have to go, now," Peach said firmly. "Unless you want another person to die."

"Peach and I will go save Frank," said Mush. "Parakarry, you stay here and get the police and others to take care of this scene. Make sure to take care of my father."

Mush and Peach ran to a spare car outside Mush's garage and drove away to the M.K. Church, where Mush knew that Frank was working as a lawn cutter. They were driving across Jagged Road, the most dangerous road in the town which had sharp rocks and shattered glass along the way. It was a rough ride as they hurried their way down the road to save Frank.

"Why did you come back to help?" asked Mush. "I'm not asking it in a downbeat way, but it-"

"I want to solve the design," stated Peach, not leaving her eyes off the road. "I need to know how to get away from death. He's killed my friends and has stalked me for too long. He won't win. He won't beat me this time."

"Then what's new love? You said that that was the solution to this."

"New love would only work for one person, not all," said Peach. "If a person finds new love, they are saved."

"I still don't know what you're saying," said Mush.

"Neither does me," she replied. A few minutes later, she stopped the car in front of a church gate, and saw Frank with a lawnmower in the field.

"Is that him?"

"That's Frank."

"Then why don't you go run to him and save him?" exclaimed Peach. "He's going to die next, for Death's sake."

Mush ran out of the car in a blaze, and started running towards Frank in the lawn. Frank was startled and surprised to see Mush running full speed headed for him, panting out of breath.

"Don't break a vein Mush, what is it?" asked Frank. Mush suddenly halted at what Frank had just said, and looked at the top point of the church. There was a weather vane, which suddenly started to spin madly, despite the fact that there was no wind.

The weather vane snapped off from the top of the building, spinning violently as it fell its way towards Frank. Mush ran towards Frank and pushed him out of the way at the last second, as it barely missed him and struck into the grass instead. A piece of the weather vane was chipped off and suddenly clanged into the metal gate, making a loud and eerie clank. The two of the just sat on the grass, and Frank got up to his feet quickly, looking at the weather vane in disbelief.

"You were next Frank," said Mush, gasping for air and getting to his feet slowly. "Death was supposed to kill you. I intervened."

"What are you talking about?" said Frank. "The freaking weathervane just flew from the building and almost hit me. Please tell me that this is not related to any of this blimp business, is it?"

"Sophie just died ten minutes ago, and now you were skipped. Jill is next." A large gust of wind went through the air, and they both looked at the weather vane lift from the ground and into the air. It chopped a wire from the electric pole above in a swift movement, and the wire fell to the ground and shocked the lawnmower below it. It exploded, sending a part of the metal gate towards Mush.

Frank grabbed his shirt and pulled both of them down, and the gate smashed into the church behind them. Mush stood up in amazement, and Frank brushed the dust off him as he got to his feet quickly and alarmed.

"Well," said Frank. "I think that was just a coincidence, wasn't it?" The scream of Peach rang through the air, and they both ran to the car to find Peach standing beside it, with the weather vane struck into the windshield of the car.

"This stupid weather vane almost killed me, but luckily I got out of the way at the last second by jumping out." She brushed off the broken glass from the hood of the car and looked at Frank's pipe he was holding.

"What the hell are you thinking of holding that pipe with you?" she asked.

"This is my pipe, and I have no intention of throwing it away," he said coolly. "You have a problem with that?"

"You know that that pipe will lead you to trouble one day, even costing your life," replied Peach. "Mush, who's next?"

Mush thought, but then something struck him odd as if the design was wrong and had a mistake in it. He remembered how the gate was supposed to kill him.

"Jill is meant to be next, then me, but I almost died a minute ago in the field," said Mush. "This means that something wrong has happened. I'm before her on Death's list, but in my vision, she died before me."

"Try to think," said Peach. "Did you get any vision of this before?"

Mush shook his head. "Not that I remember, I haven't really remembered any strange visions lately. But we have to save Jill now, because she's next to die."

Although the car had a weather vane stuck into the windshield, they decided to use it to drive to Jill's water laboratory. Mush was worried on whether they would be able to save her on time, or whether she might be dead when they reached her. The thought made Mush shudder, not wanting to think of Jill dying. Death had a design to end it, but none of them knew the full answer.

"Quick, we have to be able to save her in time," said Peach. They all got out of the car and ran quickly into the laboratory, and then down into the enormous basement where Mush knew she was. They found her in the middle of the room, using a kerosene test tube spinning machine.

"Jill!" shouted Mush. Jill turned around surprised and let go of the cover of the machine, making the kerosene splash all around her in a circle and onto her clothing. She covered her face from getting splashed as she tried to turn off the machine in panic.

Peach ran down the steps in a hurry, but knocked over a scanning printer which fell over and sparked, startling Frank. He jumped back and let go of the pipe in his hands, which fell behind him and enlightened the kerosene around Jill. Mush remembered the sign after Sophie died, and saw the ring of fire surround Jill in a quick inferno.

Nobody could see Jill as the flames went higher, and the fire gradually started to close up on her from the drops of extra kerosene. Smoke rose into the air and spread within the entire place, as Peach and Mush were helpless as they tried to find a way to stop the fire. Jill screamed in fear as the flames got closer to her in the middle.

"Jill! Jill, are you still there?" yelled Mush, trying to find his way within the smoke. "Stay in the middle of the circle!"

"I can't!" she screamed, and she found herself completely trapped and surrounded by the raging fire, getting closer to forming a sphere of fire to engulf the ring. She was hopeless.

Death was getting closer in killing another.

* * *

**Sorry if you were mad of Sophie's death, but I already had everything planned out. Anyway, please don't hesitate to review, I appreciate them very very much (Please make me happy!). I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can, to confirm what happens to Jill if she dies or not (Someone will definitely die in the next chapter). Please review:)**


	11. Chapter 11: Pipe Smash

** Something happened that I couldn't log into my account for two days, so I decided to revise this chapter completely and change it completely. So please enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Pipe Smash_**

"Jill!" shouted Mush, not knowing if the flames had already engulfed her. Peach picked up a fire extinguisher, but to her dismay only spurts of gas sprayed out, not enough to stop the ring.

At the sign of ultimate luck, Mush saw Parakarry half-walking and half-flying down the spirally stairs, and was confused to see the raging fire in the laboratory.

"Parakarry!" shouted Mush. "Save Jill! She's in the middle of the fire!"

Parakarry, alarmed and panicked, looked around the smoked room and thought of what to do. He got a long rope on the floor besides him and tied the end as a circle grip, and then flew into the air, trying to see Jill within the smokes and fire. He saw her, with the flames only inches away from her and flickering at her sides.

"Grab onto the rope!" commanded Parakarry, letting the rope dangle below him. Jill struggled to grab on to the rope, but it wasn't low enough for Jill to grab.

"I can't reach it!" she cried, as a shot of flame appeared next to her and burnt her, knocking her to the ground below her. Parakarry lowered himself closer to the fire, trying to not get singed by the flames and lowered the rope even more. Jill was able to reach it then, but the flames around her suddenly raised like a sudden add of gasoline, scorching Parakarry and knocking him onto the ground. Mush, Frank, and Peach could do nothing but watch as the fire alarms rang out within the place.

Parakarry looked at the large algae aquarium at the other end of the wall, and knew how to stop the fire. With all his force, he flew into the air and dove right into the large wall of glass. At first, it seemed as if it was futile, but Death's plan was a bit ruined as hundreds of gallons of water poured into the room, swallowing up the fire and the people. Peach was reminded of the time of Yoshi's death, when they had opened the vault to discover a stream of water and the body of Yoshi to float out.

The water washed away the flames and the people within, making Jill safe and out of Death's danger. Frank got up from the settled water and frantically started to look everywhere for his smoke pipe. The water was about two feet high, and Mush rose from the water to see Frank's pipe right in front of him, floating slightly on the surface.

Jill ran over to Parakarry lying on the watery ground, and was over grateful to be alive after Death had nearly killed her.

"Thank you a lot, Parakarry," Jill said, giving him a hug. "You saved me from Death."

"What could I do?" said Parakarry. "I can't just leave a person about to die in a middle of the fire. It's a shame that the aquarium is ruined however." He lay in the water, exhausted. Jill suddenly looked around her, and at the destroyed laboratory which was not burnt and soaked. "_What would the investigators and town officials say?"_ she thought

Mush's past vision suddenly appeared to him, but much more detailed.

_Jill opened up her notebook as she was about to drop to her death from the blimp, and a small air-bag suddenly inflated from the inside of the book, making her falling speed much slower, but fast enough to be dead when hitting the ground. Mush saw himself falling in the air, and hitting the ground before Jill._

"Mush, what's happening? What did you just see?" asked Peach, shaking him from his vision. "I could tell you were having another vision."

"I saw Jill hitting the ground before me," explained Mush. "When we were falling out of the blimp, I died first. This means that I'm not next, which explains why I almost died at the church from the metal gate! I've had the messed up list this whole time, and now it matters."

"Then who's next?" asked Peach, looking at the others cautiously. Mush tried thinking of the list, and quickly made a small list in his head.

**Parakarry**

**Father**

**Frank**

**Mush**

**Jill**

"Parakarry, you're next!" shouted Mush. Frank's pipe in front of him suddenly let out a large puff of smoke, and Mush's eyes widened in terror as he saw the smoke form the shape of a grinning skull, and then disappeared.

Just as Mush yelled out what he had just realized, the screen of the scanner printer let out a shock of jolt, which exploded the fire extinguisher besides it. It blew a curved piece of the water pipe soaring into the air and across the room

Parakarry didn't have the chance to get out of the way, and the heavy metal pipe smashed into his face, spewing blood all over Jill. Jill shrieked in repulsion and shock, and she fell backwards into the water in horror. The others, a distance away from the scene, were as horrified as Jill, and saw that Parakarry's hand was still moving in awkward twitches, until he stopped moving, the pipe crushed into his face in a bloody mess. Death had taken his victim in a cruel and ugly way.

"He's dead!" cried Jill, trying to find a living pulse. Mush just stood where he was, guilty in not being able to save him, as Frank was too scared and too surprised to talk. Jill suddenly noticed a hanging light from the ceiling, only hanging from a single wire which was tearing by the second.

"Get out of here, now," said Jill hurriedly, pointing to the hanging light. "It'll shock the entire ground water." The four of them struggled to make their way out of the basement in the water before the water would be electrocuted. Frank tripped into the water with a splash, but managed to stand up. His foot was stuck under a cabinet handle

"Help, I can't move!" he cried, trying to free his shoe. Mush immediately went back to help Frank, as Jill and Peach made their way to safety on the flight of swirling stairs.

"Hurry up!" yelled Jill. "The light will shock the water!" Mush ripped Frank's shoe off the handle and tore it off in a swift movement, making him able to move. Frank was now free, but both of them had to make it to safety in time, as a chair was blocking Mush's way in evacuating the place. Mush and Frank went as fast as they could to their way to the stairs in a hurry, but knew it would be impossible to make it in time. Mush spotted rubber tires lightly floating besides them.

"The rubber tires," thought Mush, seeing the rubber tires floating on the surface. "Get on them!" shouted Mush to Frank, and they both climbed onto the tires just as the light from above fell into the water, shocking the whole place. Jolts filled the air, and the lights were shut off from the over-electrocution. They were in complete darkness, floating in the middle of the deadly water (the water was only two feet high). Nobody could see.

"Jill! Peach! Are you guys still there?" shouted Mush through the pitch darkness. At first, he heard no answer, but the lights suddenly flashed on again. Jill had managed to fix the lights.

"The water is still dangerous, I can see that it's jolting," said Jill. Suddenly, a piece of the water pipe broke off, causing more water to enter into the room. Peach and Jill had to climb higher on the spiraling stairs, as the room started to jolt even more as the level of the water increased by the feet. Mush and Frank made sure not to lose their balance and topple off their tires, as the water had finally reached ten feet high.

"We're going to die!" yelled Frank, as shocks jolted the base of their tires. The lights started to dim, and Peach accidentally dropped her phone into the water, making the water shock even more.

"Just stay calm, and we'll be able to save you," Jill said, trying to find a way to get them closer to safety. But Peach and Jill saw something deep within the water below Frank's tire, slowly rising to the surface. A chair was gradually rising to the surface of the water, and Peach knew exactly what Death was planning.

"Frank, move your tire away!" commanded Peach. "A chair is going to topple you over into the water!"

"Shit, I don't believe in all this death design crap!" he hollered frightened, trying to sustain his balance on the floating tire.

"But my father is before him!" remembered Mush. "Frank isn't supposed to die yet!"

"Then something is messed up right now, but if you want to save your best friend you'll have to move him away from his current position," Peach told him.

The chair was slowly rising to the surface, right below Frank.

"Mush, hit him away with the other tires!" said Peach. Mush grasped a tire on the surface and pushed it gently towards Frank, but didn't manage to move him.

"The fucking chair is rising!" yelled Frank, and he could see beneath the water that it was directly below him. "I don't want to be electrocuted!"

The jolts on the water were still continuing, and Mush nearly got shocked when his hand slipped on the rubber tire and nearly touched the water. But he pushed another tire across the surface to Frank, and managed to push Frank's tire away just as the chair reached the surface. Frank was too scared to move from his tire, and he looked besides him at the chair which almost caused his death, floating peacefully on the water besides him. He was skipped once again.

"I win! The stupid chair was nonsense, and it wasn't going to kill me anyway! Death doesn't exist! It was just a stupid chair, more or less," laughed Frank. Nobody listened to his nonsense.

Jill and Peach ended up calling the police to rescue Mush and Frank in the middle of the deadly water. The police were now over-suspicious that the people killed in the past days had been the survivors of the blimp accident, and decided to take all of them into a secret interview separately. Mush was brought to the police station that night, and hoped the police would buy his strange tale, although the chances were slim.

"So," started the police officer. "What is your name?"

"Mush Rumberg."

Police Officer: "Do you know the reason you were brought here?"

Mush: "Did I do anything wrong? It's not my fault people are dying."

Police Officer: "Then how could the coincidence be, that everyone who was pulled of the blimp with you, are dying? We feel that you may be causing this."

Mush: "I can't be. For instance, Lakister's death included a stop sign being hit by a truck, which flipped a manhole cover into the air and killed him. I find that as a freak accident, not a plan of killing."

Police Officer: "Perhaps you told the bus driver to do what you wanted. Maybe he worked for you."

Mush: (pause) You… you got me all wrong! None of this is my fault! It's Death's fault.

Police Officer: "What do you mean?"

Mush explained the whole thing from the start, of Death trying to capture them all once again, but he never mentioned anything of Princes Peach being alive. He was allowed to leave the station after an hour of interviewing, and he could tell the police were still suspicious over him. He met up with Jill later on the next day, and could tell by her face that she was upset.

"Stay away from me," she snapped suddenly, startling Mush. He had never seen Jill so upset before.

"Just tell me what happened," said Mush. "I won't tell anybody, or do anything."

"After the basement of my laboratory got ruined from all the electrocution and fire, the town officials are remodeling it," she said, still mad.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"I lost my job!" she exclaimed in fury. "I no longer have business in the water laboratory, and now my hopes for the future are ruined because of you."

"Because of me?" asked Mush, gradually getting madder. "How was it my fault?

"You pulled us away from the blimp, and now this happens!" she said. "I am being sued by Parakarry's relatives, because he died in my laboratory which I no longer own! I lost my planned future!" She threw her notebook at Mush's face and walked off in rage, not bothering to look back at the confused and hurt person behind her.

"Jill!" he tried calling, but she ran off, crying to herself of what she had just done. Mush was left alone on the sidewalk, hating Death with all his anger.

"I will beat you, Death," he said to himself. "You can't win anymore, we will find the design."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Parakarry finally met his fate in this chapter, for those people who didn't know it was coming. Please review everyone, if you think it's well done so far, or if you have suggestions on some things, like non-specific deaths and stuff. I'll update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12: Drag Jagged And Slice

**Thank you very much for last chapter's reviews and the people who submitted them! They were great and wonderful!**

**This chapter is a bit long, but maybe it isn't...please enjoy and read! Someone dies!**

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Drag Jagged and Slice_**

"You're saying that your father was skipped?" said Peach, fixing the garage of Mush's house. It was approaching 5 o'clock, and Mush felt that he had to talk with Peach alone. They were the only living ones who knew the most about Death and his bizarre acts, and were the only two people in the world to receive premonitions.

"Maybe he found new love," pointed out Mush. "He called me last night to say that he felt responsible about me and our family, and all those other stuff."

"Did he mention Jolene?"

"I think so," said Mush. "But then why did he almost die?"

"Because he had to find new love, and then intervene," explained Peach. "He's off the list now." She then thought of something, and smiled.

"How do you feel about Jill? Is she your type?" Peach asked slyly.

"No!" said Mush. "I mean, she's not like love or anything. She's just an acquaintance who's a victim to this list. So am I, and Frank, but not you. And I'm next."

Peach finished putting on the last part of the garage monitor, and they both stepped back to admire the fixed and well-remodeled garage.

"Okay, so if you're next," said Peach, adjusting the lever of the garage, "I think you should just watch out for things."

"How could you say that casually?" said Mush.

"I've seen enough horrible deaths to last a lifetime."

"Death is stronger than all of us."

"Not if we ruin his design and get us off his list," Peach pointed out. "We have no control over what he does, and he has no control in what we do. Right now, we need the other two to be with us.

Using Mush's brand new car, they drove over to Frank and picked him up, knowing that the safest thing to do was to stay together. Frank seemed too horrified from the events from last night, and kept his pipe in his hand to calm him down, smoking from time to time.

"Man, two people dead last night, an explosion and a metal pipe? Death is so fucking weird!" said Frank, as they were driving down the streets to find Jill.

"Calm down Frank," Mush said, remembering to fasten his seatbelt, but was afraid it might choke him somehow, and he decided to unbuckle it at the confused point of hesitation. "You're not the next to die." He then remembered what he wanted to know; how Frank had been involved the past deaths with Peach's friends.

"Frank, remember that you were working in the mall last year?" said Mush. "Did you accidentally break something or not do something properly?"

"Like what?" asked Frank. "Does it matter?"

"It matters a lot," said Mush. "I'll be thrilled, Frank, if you remember at least one thing. Just one thing."

"I remember something," said Frank. "I was supposed to repair a damaged elevator in the mall, but I just left it and went outside. The next day I heard on the news that someone died when the elevator bar sliced someone in half? I mean, it's crazy. " He dropped his pipe on the car flooring, causing a small fire to occur. Peach stopped the car to a halt as Frank hurriedly swapped the flames away with his hat.

"Damn it Frank, why do you always have to hold that pipe wherever you go?" demanded Peach in an upset and rough voice. Frank gave Peach a "You can't control me!" stare as they continued driving

"You were involved…the one who was killed by the elevator bar, that was Mario," Mush whispered to himself. "Now I know all of it, although it doesn't matter."

"All of what?" asked Frank. Mush ignored him and kept on thinking.

The car continued down the road, and the three of them just sat where they were. After a few dull minutes, Peach pushed on the car radio, looking for news on Jill's destroyed laboratory. A certain song had come up instead.

_Did you ever sit straight up in your bed with somethin' circlin' around your head _

_And you swot at it as it whizzes by it's just one pesky little fly_

_You shake your head and you twitch your nose and settle down to sweet repose_

"Change this fucking song!" complained Frank in the back. "It sucks!"

"Something's broken," Peach said back, trying to press all the buttons, and even tried turning it off. Nothing would stop the song as it continued.

"Don't say this is a sign or something," mumbled Frank. "I won't buy it."

"A sign," realized Mush. "It's a sign!"

"About what?" asked Peach, looking at the channel. It was 13.6.

"It's not a fucking sign, for Pete's sake!" shouted Frank. "All you guys talk about is death, and death, and-"

"Shut your mouth, Frank!" demanded Peach. "We're trying to listen!" Frank suddenly stopped talking.

"What's the name of the song?" said Peach. They listened more, straining their ears closer to the speakers of the car.

_Buzz buzz buzz goes that busy little thing  
Buzz buzz buzz you swot and lose the ring  
You fan the air as he goes by and stick your finger right in your eye  
You hit every thing except that fly buzz buzz buzz._

Mush and Peach listened carefully for the end.

"_Thank you everyone, this is channel 13.6. You have just heard the song played by Hank Williams Jr., Fly Trouble."_

"Hank Williams Junior?" asked Mush, thinking quickly. "Or is it Fly Trouble?"

"Fly Trouble," whispered Peach, and then screamed. "Mush, get down!" A huge piece of plywood flew into the front window out of nowhere, and Peach pulled down Mush in the passenger seat, just as the plywood board crashed into the glass and right into the chair headrest, nearly killing Mush. The car swerved and busted a tire, nearly flipping over as it stopped in the middle of the street. They were all a bit stunned and dizzy, as Peach got up from the floor and found the engine fuel dead. Frank broke the silence.

"What in hell just happened!" shouted Frank, getting out of his car. Mush and Peach got out of the car as well, seeing the brand new car with shattered glass and a broken front, ruined and black. Mush sighed, not knowing if their insurance would pay for the damage.

"You were almost supposed to die," Peach finally said. "I knew there was something with the title of the song. It was lucky that I saw that piece of plywood coming off from the jeep besides us!" She kicked the broken splinters of wood on the concrete in frustration.

A tow truck was forced to arrive and bring the car away, and Peach called Jill to meet them on the street they were on. Jill arrived an hour later, walking back from a school.

"Where were you?" asked Peach. "We thought you would be in danger."

"I got a new job as a science teacher," she said, keeping her eyes away from Mush. "In that way, it still might be possible to get my past job back."

The tow truck magikoopa approached them with a piece of paper, which contained prices for the different types of damage, plus the price for the towing. "The cost would be around 300 coins," he estimated. "Wait, make it 450." Mush paid him the money.

"Jill, I'm sorry about your laboratory," he said sincerely. "I know you think it's my fault, but I'll try-"

"I was trying to drop the subject, and you have to be such an ass and bring it up!" she snapped almost instantly. "Why did I even board the blimp in the first place?"

"I was trying to help you!" Mush said, trying to find a way to stop her anger. "We can find the design if we wait long enough to solve it."

"He's right," said Peach. "Forget about everything minor right now, we're talking about life."

"This was my life," Jill said in an angry and exhausted tone. "Did I force myself to get onto the blimp? A newspaper flew into my face the week before the takeoff, with the advertisement for the Job Meeting at Glitzville. If I wasn't meant to be on Death's list, I wouldn't be here." She sighed and started to walk away from them, just as the magikoopa tow man hopped into his truck. Peach had told him to not carry the car away on the hook.

Mush saw a reflection from the tow truck window which reflected onto the street, and saw two cars drag racing, the parachutes attached behind them, slowing them down. Mush glanced at the empty street, but to his shock, there was nothing on the road.

"Jill, get back here! I forgot that you were next on the list," Mush called, running towards Jill. She turned around, causing a braid in her hair to attach to the hook off the tow truck. The tow truck took off, and Jill was startled as she was dragged with it, her whole body but her arms and head being dragged against the dirt roughly.

"Stop the truck!" yelled Peach, and the three of them broke into a run and tried to catch onto the speeding truck, which showed no sign of stopping. Jill was screaming out as she continued being dragged, and the truck driver was unaware of what was happening behind him.

"Help!" cried out Jill, as she was dragged brutally against a hard surface of concrete. The driver suddenly turned back onto the regular dirt ground and kept driving, as Mush managed to reach Jill's hands.

He frantically tried to pull the braid off of Jill's hair, at the same time of running at his full speed. A wine bottle from beneath caused him to trip and fall onto the ground.

"The truck's headed for Jagged Road!" cried Peach in panic, and they saw that she was right. The truck was making its way to the most dangerous road in the Kingdom, filled with shards of broken glass and razor-sharp rocks, as Jill cried out in terror. Mush got a piece of a sharp blade from the ground, and aimed at the hooked string which was dragging Jill, who was just about to be dragged across the deadly path ahead. In one perfect throw, the metal blade broke the hook and cut her loose from the truck, as Jill fell to the ground in a heap of dust, her third time of cheating death. She had landed only a foot away from Jagged Road,and a few inches away from where she landed, there was an incredibly sharp blade of glass sticking out of the ground, which was meant to kill her gruesomely. The truck suddenly stopped moving.

"Jill, are you all right?" asked Peach, helping her to her feet. Her clothes were full of mud and dirt, and her body had bruises and cuts all over. But she was still able to get to her feet.

"I'm okay," said Jill, her eyes full of relief. Wiping the dust off her clothes, she looked over at Mush. But as she looked at Mush, he had a look of shock in his face, and Jill saw what the problem was.

When he had thrown the slate of metal to save Jill, he had also thrown it into the back window of the driver's chair, and into the head of the magikoopa, with the slate of metal sliced into his head. Blood dripped down the face of the driver.

Peach went up to the dead driver, and looked at the metal piece sticking out of him. She could clearly see the dust of Mush's fingerprints.

"Shit, this is not good," said Peach, to the other scared survivors behind her. "The police will start looking for Mush when they see this."

"How would they know it's me?" asked Mush, looking at the man he had killed in horror. "Why did this person die? He was never on the blimp."

"The piece of metal has your fingerprints on it," explained Peach. "I'm sure this person was simply killed, but not in any type of design that's related to us. He was killed to make the police more suspicious of you."

"Is that guy dead?" asked Frank, keeping a distance away from it.

"Well, Mush saved me," said Jill, gaining her strength and getting off from the ground. "The thing is he killed someone else. What do we do now, now that the police will be positive about Mush being a psycho killer, killing people who escaped the blimp accident in planned ways?"

"We run away," said Peach firmly.

"Run away?" repeated Mush. "But we can't just leave this dead man in the middle of this road." The magikoopa suddenly slumped forwards, and Mush backed away from it in disgust.

The four of them had no choice but run away from the scene and further into the woods, until Frank decided to hide Mush in his own house. Peach protested that the idea was going to be futile, but Mush insisted that it was the only safe choice they could make. The night ended with Mush looking out from under the stale garage cabinet of Frank's home, as he looked out of the small window, staring at the trees blowing with the wind. He shivered, wondering if Death was weakening that very moment. He remembered that Frank was next, but he knew Death wouldn't strike too soon. Mush was mistaken.

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget a review, suggestions, comments, about the story, anything almost. I will update the next chapter ASAP. **


	13. Chapter 13: Frankly Burned

**Sorry that this chapter took a long time to arrive. I hope you enjoy it!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 13: Frankly Burned_**

Frank Brier couldn't sleep in his room. The radiator was over-warming the room, and outside was too humid for someone to stay. He felt a bit sorry for leaving Mush to sleep in the basement garage, but he thought it over and knew there was no other place safe enough but under a cabinet in a closed space.

As he looked at his window, he saw a dark shadow loom across it, an eerie appearance which made Frank jump in surprise. He turned around and saw nothing.

"Mush? I saw your shadow, Mush, stop hiding," Frank called out. But no living object except for Frank was in the room. A bit cautious, he opened up his window to let the air travel.

Mush was awakened by the squeaking of a mouse, and turned to see a mouse upon a radiator. Mush looked at it carefully, when suddenly the radiator let out a spark, killing the mouse in a jolt of malfunction. The mouse fell dead to the ground, as Mush looked at it carefully. He knew it was another sign.

"Damn, I don't believe Death," Frank said out loud. Although he was the one who knew the least about their deadly situation, he knew it couldn't just be a coincidence. He would always think that someone was watching his every move, his every step of innocence which could lead to death. He felt a bit unsafe with the fact that his parents were away, out of town for an important meeting. A great gust of wind mysteriously appeared from the window, and Frank got up from his bed, freaked out and scared. He saw that his windows were shut closed, as another shadow was cast. Frank turned around, his skin rising in terror when he saw once again that there was nobody behind him. He opened the windows once again.

Mush tried opening the door in the garage which lead to the living room of Frank's house, but he found it stuck. There was a sandal wedged under it. As he struggled to open the door, Frank was getting closer to his death. Mush went out of the garage in frustration.

A tremendous gust of wind made its way into Frank's room, and the curtains rail flew off from the gigantic blow, one side puncturing into the radiator, and the other side fell into the handle of a metal chest, a gift in Frank's room given to him in a yard sale. Frank stumbled backwards as the gust of wind blew, scattering papers and books off the shelves. He tripped backwards and fell into the metal chest, as the lid mysteriously got shut closed, locking him in.

As the radiator steamed with high temperature, it conducted heat to the metal chest by the curtain railings connecting the two of the objects together. Heat traveled from the radiator to the metal chest, as Frank started to scream out in pain as the warmth increased rapidly. He was trapped inside.

"Oww, help!" shouted Frank, banging on the lid which quickly heated. Frank kept on yelling, knowing that the chest was locked.

Hearing Frank's terrorizing screams from outside the house, Mush froze, knowing that his friend was in deep danger.

"Frank!" he yelled towards the second floor window. "Frank! Where are you?" Frank's desperate screams continued, with his body being dangerously overheated in the chest. Mush hurriedly tried to find a way to get into the house.

"Somebody, I'm inside this chest! Help me, Mush! Help me ahhhh! AHHHHHHHH!" he yelled, as he felt his skin burn with boiling heat. He started to bang on the lid as hard as he could, as the radiator suddenly burst into flames. The pole connecting the radiator and chest started to melt.

Mush turned his head to look at Frank's open window, and noticed the brick side of the house. The bricks were sticking out in a type of pattern, and Mush knew that the only way to reach Frank was to climb into his window.

"AHHHHH!" HELP ME IN HERE! HEEELP ME!" yelled Frank at the top of his lungs, his futile efforts of banging on the metal lid making the situation worse. The chest started to crackle, making the chest smaller from the absorbing heat. Frank's face was pressed against the hot metal, burning him severely.

Mush entered through the window by climbing on the brick ridges sticking out from the wall. He stepped onto Frank's bed, and saw the metal chest, crinkling with steam and moving from Frank's banging. He heard Frank's yells of burning coming within it.

"Frank!" he shouted, and he unlocked the chest and opened it. Fumes of smoke emptied out, and he could see a figure in the chest, still alive but burnt severely. Mush looked around the room and saw Frank's humidifier, off and filled with cool water. He opened it and poured the water all into the chest, making Frank rise up and fall out of the chest onto the floor. Frank was alive, but his face was not normal, as Mush got the other humidifier and poured the water all over him.

"Frank, speak to me! Can you speak?" Mush demanded frightened, trying to get his head up from the ground. Frank got up slowly by himself, his balance being unclear and wobbly. His face was burnt, a big red wound across his eye and face which was the worst of Frank's injuries. Although he could stand, numerous parts of his body were burnt, and a part of his arm had flesh visible. But his face was the worst, making him unrecognizable.

"What happened?" asked Frank dazed, feeling the flesh wound his arm. "I'm not in the chest anymore." He body was still stinging from pain, and he just stood there in confusion, looking at the burning radiator. Mush suddenly noticed it and got a rag on the table to extinguish the fire, but the fire started to spread among the table.

"We have to get out of here," said Mush, grabbing Frank and walking him towards the door. The fire spread along the humidifier, which exploded and blew a shard of glass into the wrist of Mush's outstretched hand. Mush fell back in pain, as Frank managed to clear up his mind and took out a fire extinguisher from under his table drawer, spraying out the fire as quickly as he could, as Mush pulled the piece of glass out of his wrist and tried to prevent the blood from escaping, his hand stinging with blood. Frank looked at his destroyed room, and then looked at his entire body, burnt and black.

"My face hurts like hell Mush!" Frank called out, feeling his face. He looked in the mirror and backed away in disbelief at seeing his slightly disfigured face. Mush held his throbbing wrist and made his way downstairs, dripping blood all over the wooden stairway. As Mush walked away further, Frank followed him out of the house.

"Where're you going?" asked Frank in confusion, seeing Mush walking away from him.

"I need to go save Jill!" he told him, still walking with his wrist bleeding across the grass. But then he stopped, realizing that Jill wasn't after Frank, but him. He turned around in horror and looked down at his wet feet. He saw a puddle of gasoline.

Frank, knowing that using a car was the quickest and safest way to travel around, knocked down his car lighter onto the ground, which was where the trail of gasoline started. The gasoline trail was lighted with fire as the fire traveled its way towards Mush, who stumbled and fell down backwards into the grass. He barely jumped out of the way, just as the gasoline puddle exploded with having contact with the metal tip of the water hose. The blazing trail of fire suddenly vanished in a single breath, leaving Mush and Frank the ability to drive out.

"Get in the car Mush!" said Frank in a voice of choked terror. Frank backed up his car, and they were soon driving to save the next victim in line. One of them would soon be over.

And eventually, they would all be dead.

* * *

**This story is approaching its end! There will be about two or three chapters left, and thenI MIGHT make a sequel. Please review, I need some for more ideas and happiness, and I want to break the record review so I'm looking foraround 4 or 5! Thank you tothose special people who read my story,I'll update as soon as I can.**


	14. Chapter 14: Cliff Hanger

**The near-final chapter! Please enjoy this one, the ending is a sudden turn!**

* * *

**_Chapter 14: Cliff Hanger_**

They drove across Jagged Road, and reached the old shack by the road in where Jill told them she would be.

"That's where they are," said Mush, and they pulled up into the old house.

Mush and Frank ran out of their car to see Jill and Peach outside their house, talking to the police. The police turned around and saw the two of them approaching, as they both halted to stop. The police were after them.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who killed the man in the middle of the street?" demanded a stout police officer to Mush, who seemed to have a remarkable account of memory. "There was a video in the back of the truck which recorded all the evidence, and we saw you throw that piece of metal. Put your hands in the air, now." Frank backed away, but Mush stood his ground, thinking of his next act. The police didn't seem to be moving at all.

Peach reacted quickly and grabbed Jill's hand, then shoved the police officer in front of her onto the dirty ground in a rough shove, and then dashed towards Frank's car.

"Get inside!" she shouted, as the four of them hurriedly made their way into the car and started to drive away from the police. The three police cars immediately drove after them, their sirens echoing through the empty road.

"Frank and I have already intervened Death," Mush told them, just as Frank took a two-hundred seventy degree turn to another road.

"Shit, the police are coming," said Frank. "We're so screwed because they think we're criminals or something. Who the hell wants to be a police officer when they grow up?"

"What happened to your face?" Peach asked Frank, and Jill looked at Frank's face in slight disgust. Nobody could really tell if the person was Frank or not with the slight disfigurement from the burn. His face had been permanently changed.

"I was burned alive in a chest, goddamnit," said Frank in an annoyed voice. "And then Mush almost exploded from a trail of gasoline."

"I'm wondering," said Jill. "Peach, how did you cheat death from the train wreck? You were meant to die, but you survived."

"I had a premonition," explained Peach, wiping her sunglasses on her sleeve. "Just like Mush did, I saw the train crash. I knew I was supposed to die from the burning blimp, so I saved myself from simply crawling away when the train finally skidded on the ground."

"But are these premonitions given to us by Death, or do we receive them by ourselves?" Mush asked her. He looked behind him to see if the police was still following their car, but he saw another completely different scene, a dark cliff hundreds of feet above water. He blinked in bewilderment, and the road was immediately changed back to normal. It was the strangest sight he had ever seen, and knew at once it was another sign.

"I don't know," Peach said. "But I doubt that Death would save us with premonitions. All Death wants to do is kill and leave marks, like he did to Frank."

"If he was skipped, then-"

"So I'm next!" realized Jill out loud, just as Frank gasped and accidentally crashed head-on into a giant rock, which suddenly reminded Peach of Daisy's death when she had been crashed onto a rock and full speed. They all screamed as the car flipped over, shattering the windows and hood, until they flipped back to the normal position after flipping a total of two times. They all sat in their seats, horrified and stunned. As the car was flipping, Frank had held onto the reverse lever too hard, malfunctioning the reverse switch and causing the car to back up slowly. He tried turning off the car, but the key was stuck in place. Peach looked behind her, her eyes growing wide with fear.

"We're on the Koopa Beach cliff," the princess said urgently, and they looked behind them to see the edge of a foggy cliff roughly thirty feet away, where one of them would be plummeting down. The car slowly moved backwards towards the cliff, as the four survivors struggled to open their doors in fear of their predicament. Mush cracked his window, and managed to crawl out, followed by Frank, and then right after him came Peach, her hair being without a problem to get out through the window. But Jill wasn't moving, as the car rolled further to the edge of the cliff.

"Jill, get out!" said Peach in a tone of fear, but she could see that Jill couldn't get out of her seat. Jill's seatbelt has been tightened when the car had crashed, and a wooden stake was lodged into her seatbelt lock, preventing her from getting out. The car was rolling further backwards.

Mush went to the other side of the car and smashed her window open and then tried loosening her seatbelt. He could clearly see that her seatbelt was stuck.

"Please hurry!" cried Jill, looking fearfully behind her. The cliff was only fifteen feet away, as the car went backwards even further. Peach got a large rock and tried to pop open the tires, but it was no use as it kept on moving. Mush tried his hardest to cut the seatbelt, as his foot was pressed under the slowly rolling tire, painfully and slowly.

"It's too dangerous!" cried Jill. "We can't stop the car!"

"No Jill, I won't just leave you like this," cried Mush, getting up and pulling Jill with all his might. It was the wooden stake which was preventing her from getting out. "You won't die now. We'll make it together to find the design."

Jill just held her breath in terror, as she realized she was less than ten feet away from falling to her death. The car let out an engine gas from the bottom of it, spraying Peach to the floor. Her eyes were stinging with pain as she fell back.

"Mush, thank you for everything you've done. I'm sorry that I was mad at you!" she cried, as the car continued to roll backwards further and was only five feet away to the edge. The car let out a wheezing noise as Mush pushed against it, making the car skid against the ground, blowing dust and mud all over. He skid his legs into the ground, a useless effort as the car reversed further.

Mush pulled at the stake with all his might, and looked at their predicament in intense horror. He could see the edge of the cliff only a few feet away from him, and the waves that splashed all the way at the bottom, the deadly rocks to pierce Jill if she were to fall in her car. As the car was halfway off the cliff, he placed a piece of log under the front tire, making the car skid and turn slightly. The car wobbled, and Jill screamed in terror as the car was about to plummet to its doom, a part of the car already past the edge and wobbling dangerously.

"Hold on Jill!" yelled Mush, and he pulled out the wooden stake at the last second, freeing her seatbelt and pulling her out of the car. The car rolled off the edge of the cliff and fell hundreds of stories below into the murky ocean below, as Mush and Jill were on the ground, holding each other and looking off the edge of the cliff, seeing the car crash into the rocks below as it blew up into the water. Peach was astounded and relieved, and Frank, who was covering his eyes from the scene, was overly amazed when he saw the two of them on the cliff, escaped from the car and in no harm. Jill was saved, but someone else wouldn't.

"It can't be!" gasped Peach in a voice of joy, as the others ran over to see what it was. In the dirt was a number, scratched out by Death.

**4**

"What is that?" asked Frank, brushing his hand against it.

"I believe it's over," said Peach, her eyes full of wonder. "The four of us, to live on. This isn't a coincidence."

"Could it be?" asked Mush. "But how?" He felt that it was all over, that they had somehow messed up the design once and for all. Their lives were new and clean.

"It makes sense," agreed Jill. "What if it really means that it's over? Our lives are no longer on Death's list." She looked at Mush, as Mush looked at her back. Frank looked at them in disgust, as Peach ran over the four with her finger, wondering what would be in store for them. But Frank was the only one to notice something odd with the number. He rubbed his hand next the dirt slowly, and something else appeared next to the imprinted four. It was a zero. The others looked at it.

**40**

"I was wrong," realized Peach, her eyes becoming disappointed and worried. "It's a sign for a death. It's not over yet." She looked around cautiously, as Frank stood up when he heard the sirens of the police, and he walked a distance away from the three others.

"Forty rhymes with Parakarry," said Frank randomly. "Is that the sign? Is it? Who's next?" Frank looked around him, and felt his first expierience of a sign. He knew that Parakarry would be related someway in his death.

Mush and Jill exchanged glances, and then at Frank.

The police car, driving at an illegal seventy miles per hour, suddenly stopped at a halt when they saw the edge of the dangerous cliff, and crashed right into a speed limit sign with the number 40 on it.

"Duck!" screamed Peach, just as Frank saw the speed limit sign soar into the air from the car hit force, and he narrowly avoided it from being sliced in half. Skipping him, he fell to the ground in surprise.

Mush wasn't able to turn around in time, as the speed limit sign smashed into the back of his head, cracking his skull. As Jill screamed in shock, Mush was killed on impact.

* * *

**What will happen next? What would the next chapter have in store (now that Mush is dead)?**

**By the way, I have my ideas for the sequel already! Please please review, and thank you so much to my favorite reviewers. I will update my next chapter when I reach 5 reviews, hopefully!**


	15. Chapter 15: Death In Afterlife

**I finally got this chapter right, after a bit of revising! Pleae enjoy mucho!**

* * *

**_Chapter 15: Death In Afterlife_**

Sudden blurs, then a strong wind. Mush rose up from an unknown place, and gazed his eyes around the place. The intense pain in the back of his head had disappeared, and only a large indent in his skull was all he felt. He glanced around the dark area in confusion.

"Is anyone there?" he called out, just as a breeze came into view within the place. A dark shadow, which was not touching the cloud-like floor, appeared a distance away from him. It slowly glided towards Mush, as Mush backed away in fright.

"Are you afraid of the person who is always near you?" the figure questioned, looming above Mush. As Mush looked at the dark figure in confusion, the figure stared back with his sight.

"Who are you?" asked Mush, and the figure let out a spray of white gas into the air, making Mush cover his mouth as the figure sprayed more of the Dust-Off into the air, gliding around the place.

"I am DEATH!" announced the dark figure, gliding back to the floor and blowing the gas within the place. "You, my mortal, are not anymore living, but a dead soul which has passed away too soon from the world. Do you see my mouth moving as I speak? Do you spot my eyes, which at this second I am looking at you? Do you see an organism structure on my supernatural body? No!" Mush couldn't help but back a few steps away from the figure, as the figure stepped closer to him.

"You…" said Mush, gathering his sense and courage. "You were the one who killed us through your clever ways. And this is the place where the dead ones go. You were the one who killed me---" but he stopped as he saw a raven fly through the air, and diving right towards Mush. Death raised his 'hand' and the raven vanished.

"I despise cheaters," said Death. "Is it that complicated, to put people on my list who are supposed to be dead? Those two other people are considered already dead, and shall later be!"

"How about the others who've perished already?" asked Mush. "Professor Gadd, Catherine, Parakarry, why aren't they here? Where do dead people go?"

"Those people on the list, who have already been killed by me, are gone," explained Death, and he sent a pair of stool legs from his hand into the air, going higher, higher, and higher until it was no longer visible. Mush noticed that the sky, if it were the sky, was the lightest part of the place they were in.

But Mush looked back at Death, and Death let out a covered laugh. He fell over, revealing a space within the floor behind him and a control panel. The lights turned on, and he saw Jill and Peach in a side window of the room, laughing uncontrollably. Frank took off his gas-emitting cloak and broke into a fit of laughter, yelling "I couldn't hold it anymore!" Mush was so confused but relieved. It was all a joke.

"We tricked you!" laughed Jill, running out of the side door and adjusting the side camera on the hidden wall. Mush saw Peach turning off the hologram projectors, and looked at Mush in a happy grin.

"Wait…" said an astounded Mush, looking around. "I'm not dead? This is all a trick?"

"Like, duh! What did you think?" exclaimed Jill. "We're in a wonderful place!" She stuck her tongue, which then stretched out to three feet long. A knife fell and cut her tongue off, pouring blood all over the room. Peach vomited her eyes out, and Frank's body spun until they unscrewed. Mush let out a scream, and he was once again in front of Death.

"How did you feel?" Death questioned him. "Did you feel relieved when you believed it was a joke? You're aware that whatever just happened was a trick of mine." Mush had to look around the room before continuing.

"How could you do that to me?" Mush asked him. "You made me believe this was all a fake, and that I wasn't dead. You're a sick minded creature."

"I gave you a vision which would never happen," grinned Death, and a skateboard made its way across the room.

"Stop doing that!" said Mush.

"Doing what?" asked Death, and a curved piece of metal pipe fell from the sky and landed in front of Mush, making a clang which echoed throughout the place.

"You're making these items appear which are related to the deaths you caused, like the skateboard that just passed by was related to Sophie's death," said Mush. "I have no use anymore in this place. Send me away, if that's what you do to the other helpless people."

"I'll give you a chance," said Death. "I'll send you back onto the blimp, into the past, and you must save the other two, Frank and Jill, from taking an item each away from them. You hear me? I can't tell you the item, but those two items will eventually cause their Deaths. The other girl, err, Catherine was her name. She saved her sister by getting her off the blimp."

"Can't I do what she did?" asked Mush.

"She broke my rules," grumbled Death in a loud echo. "Parakarry saved your father because your father was a Police Official, and close friend of him. He saved him by taking away his lucky badge off his shirt, which would have impaled him later on. Your father is now an official cheater, and is off my list.

"Our theory about new love," remembered Mush. "Is that the answer?"

"Foolish mortals, that is wrong!" said Death, letting out a dark chuckle. "I don't like people to cheat their way off my list.

"Then why are you giving me the chance to save Frank and Jill?" Mush asked him. "Don't you want them to be dead?"

"I want to see you fail," said Death, floating into the air. "I will send you back, but when you die, your turn is over. You are gone and finished." Death then formed a glowing sphere in front of him, shining blazes all over the place in a flash. Wind started to blow, and thunder howled.

"What will happen to me when I run out of time?" shouted Mush over the roaring thunder.

"You will discover for yourself!" boomed Death. "BEGONE!" Through the extreme wind, Mush spotted a speed limit sign flying through the air, about to collide into him. He closed his eyes and shielded his body with his arms. Everything turned calm.

"We are now about to depart the Blimp Station. Please put on your seatbelts, and the lavatory is open only when the sign comes up. Enjoy your flight." The loudspeaker turned off.

Mush opened his eyes to see realize he was back in the blimp. He noticed Catherine taking her sister of the blimp, her sister having a confused and bewildered expression on her face as she was taken off, making her off the list.

"_Catherine's sister was on our list the whole time," _Mush said to himself_. "She's now off the list when Catherine died just like me, and when Catherine had saved her, like I'm saving Frank and Jill right now." _He then thought to himself if Catherine knew she was dead, since they had all been brought to this place when they died. He thought the same about E. Gadd, Lakister, Parakarry, and Sophie. Were they aware they were dead too, or was something changed? He then noticed Parakarry walking over to the driver's cabin, and he knew that Parakarry was saving his father at that second.

He remembered what he had to do; to take an item away from Frank and Jill. Frank entered the blimp at the last second, and Mush knew the exact item for Frank. He grabbed the pipe in his back pocket and held it in the air.

"What the fuck Mush, stop it!" hissed Frank. Mush then thought of a better plan and threw the pipe out the window. Frank looked at it in shock and disappointment.

"My pipe," he whimpered sadly, as the blimp took off from the ground. The blimp accident was soon to occur soon.

"Why did you do that?" asked Frank, lifting his foot and discovering the soda can which exploded at his feet. "That was my pipe!" But Mush didn't listen to his useless words. He was thinking of the item which would kill Jill, and saw her hair braid, which was laced with spiked diamonds. Without warning, he jumped from his seat and unbraided it off her hair, as Jill looked at him in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" she asked, just as Mush threw the braid out the window. Jill looked wordless and simply sat down in confusion, staring at Mush as if he were a freak. She then let out a laugh and looked out the window calmly, ignoring what had happened.

And because Mush's time was running out, the rest of his time was going the speed of five times faster, as if he were in a TV and forwarding a movie. But what was happening was real, and the same in fast motion.

Suddenly, the blimp shook, and the gondola snapped from one side off. Mush knew what was happening as terrified screams of horror filled the air, and he saw the people drop from the vertical seats, and knew exactly when the gondola was going to drop to a ninety degree angle. The falling of the people was too fast, and the talking was too sped up. He saw Parakarry die, then Catherine, and Sophie. He saw Frank die from splitting in half into the window, and he saw Jill, falling helplessly.

Mush let go from the blimp and closed his eyes. He did not know what would be changed, or whether Jill and Frank would be saved from his act of throwing away the braid and the pipe. He remembered his father, the help from the expierienced Peach, the girl he wanted to start a relationship with, Jill. Frank, the one whom Mush hoped would make it out to the end.

"Jill would be safe…Jill would be safe….bye, world, it is the end…"

"Mush! Speak to me!" cried Jill, picking up the lifeless body into her hands. Frank was devastated and freaking out, just as the police took care of the rest of the scene. Mush was dead, and the night ended with misery.

* * *

**This isn't the last chapter! Please review, I was really happy at the incredible amount of reviews I received for last chapter, and I hope to be happy again! I will update as soon as I can, and the last chapter is coming next...**


	16. Chapter 16: Ending Strike

**The final chapter conclusion! Please enjoy it; the ending is the best part. This last chapter is a quick one!**

* * *

**_Chapter 16: Ending Strike_**

The mysterious wind was picked up once again in the graveyard, blowing the leaves in assortments. Frank looked at the other gravestones in sad disappointment.

**Elvin Gadd**

**Lakister Arrêter Devoursé**

**Catherine Tamago**

**Josophina Scatebord**

**Parakarry Ments**

The flowers in front of the gravestones were arranged neatly, as Jill stood in front of Mush's grave. Tears fell onto the ground as she cried onto the rough dirt.

"Mush," she whispered sadly, wiping the tears from her face. "You won't be forgotten." Peach walked down the marble path and went over to Peach and Frank, holding a bouquet of roses. She placed a rose in front of Mush's gravestone, and went to the other graves and placed a rose for each one.

"I know," said Peach, as she placed her final flower on the grave of E. Gadd. "That Mush's death has struck both of you painfully. But we need to go on and solve this, to save all of us." Jill didn't turn around from Mush's grave, and she let out a huge sigh and looked at Peach.

"I believe you're right," said Jill. She took out her notebook from her jacket pocket and showed Peach what she had. In her second half, she had started a new journal of their own death predicament, just like Peach had done with the different sections: signs, deaths, intervening, solution, and others.

"Just in case someone cheats death," said Jill, flipping through the pages. "They'll have this notebook to look at."

"And they'll have us to ask," added Peach. They looked at Frank, who was looking at Mush's grave, his feet shoving against the dirt. When Mush had thrown away his pipe on the blimp accident day, he had bought another one. But he knew Mush was right, and Frank suddenly took the brier pipe out of his mouth and threw it across the lawn. He pictured himself lying on the floor, dying from the awful pipe which would ruin his time of living, and which would one day become reality instead of a thought.

"Yeah, said Frank, looking at the other two. "Some people are going to be in our predicament one day. I just know it."

"I thought you didn't believe us," said Peach, smiling as she took of her eyeglasses.

"Now I do, after these…fucked up deaths and…signs," explained Frank. He looked behind them onto the street and saw a large truck pass by which said "Death and Live Furniture Store". He blinked as he saw it drive away, and he swore he could see with his own eyes that there was no truck driver.

"You…you see that?" he said to them. The others turned around, but no truck was visible.

"See what?" asked Jill. Frank shook his head and laughed.

"Giving up smoking will cause me to see things," he chuckled. "When my parents saw my messed up face last night, they were so startled that they called the ambulance two times."

"Well!" said Peach, unbraiding her hair and taking out a hankercheif. "I'm now certain that my theory of new love is wrong. The problem is that Mush's father has cheated Death once and for all, which proves that there is a way of cheating."

"Maybe," thought Jill. "Maybe he's the one who was meant to survive. Maybe Death planned for Mush's father to die."

"Well, I do have to go," said Peach, and she turned around to cross the street. Jill was surprised.

"Where are you going Peach?" she asked. "Won't you stay with us until we beat it?"

"I will," she replied. "I just have to go elsewhere, somewhere further away from this. Somewhere to think." She started walking across the street, but was stopped by Jill.

"Will we meet again?" she asked, tucking her notebook into her jacket. "This isn't over, is it?"

"We _will_ meet again," confirmed Peach. "I will see both of you another day." She stood there for a while, and turned around as the others watched her go. She had helped them in their journey of Death, and one day, the three of them would soon conquer the design and clean their lives fresh and new. But it wouldn't happen.

_Crash!_

A truck ran directly into Peach out of nowhere, its horn blasting at full volume and splattering blood alongside the street. Frank stood speechless, and Jill screamed.

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**What a shocking ending, and I had it all planned out! Thank you everybody for reading my story, which is now complete (no tricks, it is complete)! I really hope you liked this, please give your final reviews for this story. Below is an extra section for interested readers:**

Fun facts for Ripple Of Cheating:

-Peach was meant to be blind from her hot glue accident, but I thought it would be too difficult to conduct the story.

-Catherine's last name, Tamago, means egg in Japanese

-Ages; Mush 17, Frank 17, Jill 17, E. Gadd 54, Parakarry 22, Catherine 20, Sophie 17, Lakister 24, Peach 23

-E. Gadd died from choking on the soap bar, and the aspirin tablets and Dust-Off spray was to add insult to injury

- It was supposed to be that Parakarry was never on the list in Chapter 15, and was still alive. Since Mush pulled away Frank's pipe, Parakarry was supposed to die when Frank's pipe fell and exploded Parakarry. But Parakarry then would have survived because he was able to fly away from the blimp accident. I ignored this.

- Parakarry, for those unaware, was Mario's partner in the first Paper Mario.

-Catherine's death was meant to be more gruesome, and after the two stool legs impaled her through the chest, another stool leg was also supposed to smash her face. I thought it would be too much of a death.

- Sophie's last name, Scatebord, refers to the skateboard which was included in her death. Her name was also meant to be Kayla Shroob.

- Some extra people included in this story will be characters in the sequel

- I deleted a chapter, which told all about Frank's troubling family life. Knowing that it was unneeded, I erased it from the story.

About the sequel

Okay, for those people who know Final Destination 3, the pictures that the main character takes shows clues to the people's death, e.g., in the picture of someone, there were pointed flags above the person which said the word SKILL, but the S was shaded making it KILL. The picture hints that wooden stakes would fall from above the person and kill him.

Should I include these in my story by uploading pictures to a site, using my drawings and perhaps photobucket? I'm thinking no, because it would be too difficult to do, and words are worth telling because they have strong meanings to make pictures in the readers' minds. But, it will lessen the story a bit. Please, _for those_ _people who understand what I'm saying, _please say your opinion in the bottom of your reviews!

**Otherwise, thank you for everyone's support! Please review! I will make the sequel further on when I'm able to create it, with more new characters and deaths! Should the deaths be more gruesome?**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
